


Omegas Rule the Court

by livetosail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character(s), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Off-screen Relationship(s), Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sports, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetosail/pseuds/livetosail
Summary: In a progressive society, citizens are registered by their secondary gender. Schools are divided by secondary gender.Oikawa never minded being an omega, but he wished he could play in actual matches. He, along with a few other third years, had been practicing volleyball since junior high.First year Hinata somehow manages to get their school advisor to register them in the Interhigh prelims.The sudden appearance of an omega team gains a large amount of attention, especially from the private alpha high school nearby.





	1. Third Year, First Match

At age six, every child is tested for their secondary gender. In rare cases, the test could be performed earlier if the child began to show traits. The result of the test is a secondary gender purity ranking, which determines for the most part what school the child can go to. The test itself was insignificant. The results shaped a persons’ world. 

For simplification, the classifications fell on a linear range. To the farthest left of the scale, the strongest alphas were ranked. The A class was the top ten percent; the B class the next fifteen percent. A person with an ‘F’ rank or lower had a mix of alpha and beta traits. It was not quite clear which gender they possessed. There were not many people who fell into the F class of undetermined. The right side of the range mirrored this, only with omegas. The purest omegas were labeled the A class, less pure were B class. The indeterminate between omega or beta the F class. 

A person who ranked solely beta was given the class of G. The G class itself could be paralleled to the middle class. This was also the largest class, comprising of over half the population. 

As mentioned previously, these rankings affected what school a person could attend. Every public school accepted any indeterminate, whether on the alpha side or omega side, and all betas. A few Beta specific private schools existed, but those were rare. Elite private schools existed for all A and B ranked citizens. However, the schools were specifically divided for alphas or omegas. The tuition for the school increased the further down the line, though low ranking citizens often got scholarships for the schools. There was a good mix of D ranking citizens that attended the public schools. If a family wished, their beta child could attend an alpha school as well but at an increased fee. Only in very rare cases could a beta attend an omega only private school. 

Thankfully, Japan matched the ideals of many developed countries in how people should act with their secondary gender. To clarify, society no longer viewed omegas as weak, meek things could not handle anything besides child raising. In fact, the private schools aided their omega-classified students to successfully attend college and obtain the careers of their dreams. Alphas could no longer force omegas to bear children either. Severe punishments were handed out to any alpha that attempted to rape an omega, or force the bonds to omegas. Research showed when young alphas were exposed to other similarly strong alphas at a young age, their tendencies to be territorial, aggressive and abusive decreased. 

As a child, Oikawa never thought he would test as an A Class omega. In fact, his parents demanded he be retested. The second, more in-depth test confirmed the result with a stronger accuracy. Oikawa was an omega. His parents were given the option of schools for their child, though for the time being they decided to stay in Miyagi Prefecture. His parents seemed reasonably pleased with their choices of schools for the omega. The Miyagi Prefecture only had one Class A omega high school. 

As far as Oikawa was concerned, it was a good school as well. This was his last year, but already the younger students were stirring up trouble. The most notable was a new, rather excitable orange haired omega. Maybe it was because of how loud he could be was why Oikawa noted him. 

Since elementary school, the school had greatly stressed balance in everything. Each student was given personalized plans about studying, sleep, exercise, diet, and free time. Personalized was loosely used, as comparison found that students whom did better in one category was stressed to spend more time in another. Oikawa excelled at coursework and socializing, so by junior high he was given free rein of his time. It was boredom that started him practicing volleyball, a game they played loosely as children. 

After seeing videos of volleyball games, the brown-haired omega started practicing harder. He was envious of the alphas who could serve so powerfully. Oikawa perfected his jump serve by the end of middle school. His dedication brought others that knew of him to practice. 

“I’VE GOT IT!” Oikawa flinched as Hinata’s yell echoed off the walls. He turned to look at the first year, who stood in the doorway of the gym. A glance to the side showed the other omegas looking at the orange-haired male. 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask what but Hinata didn’t wait. 

“We have permission to go! To participate!” The orange-haired omega was bouncing, holding something in his hands. 

Oikawa was too far away to see what, but a certain silver-haired omega was not. Sugawara approached Hinata, putting a hand lightly on the smaller male’s shoulder before gently taking the paper. 

Oikawa had become fast friends with the fellow silver-haired setter. Since elementary school, the two omegas had worked together to learn and understand the rules of volleyball. It was the expression of shock on Sugawara’s face that caught Oikawa off-guard. Basically nothing shocked the silver-haired boy. 

“Hinata, this is a player registration for the Interhigh-Preliminaries.” Sugawara spoke softly, though Oikawa detected the slightest tremble to it. 

From behind them, the teacher in charge of watching over the club cleared his throat. “I asked you to wait, Hinata.” Takeda scolded the young omega gently, stepping into the gym. “Everyone, gather round! I have some exciting news.” 

Oikawa set the volleyball he’d been about to serve down to join everyone. As he was deemed the unofficial captain, Oikawa thought Sugawara would make a better captain. He stared at Takeda, curious about the news. His heart was already pounding though, unable to deny that he wished hard that this news was what he’d been waiting for. 

“Hinata approached me two weeks ago with a request. He wanted to know why the club never participated in any games and only ever practiced. Apparently, after a discussion with Yamaguchi, Hinata had found out that it was somewhat common for omega teams to participate in sport tournaments. I want to apologize for not thinking of this in the past two years I watched over you guys. So, after discussing with my colleagues, I approached the president for permission.” The teacher looked rather pleased, gently accepting the paper back from Sugawara. “I am proud to announce that your application to the Interhigh-preliminaries was graciously accepted. In fact, the tournament hosts have been working hard to ensure your experience is a positive one.” 

Oikawa was glad he wasn’t holding anything at this point. Cheers slipped out from a few of the omegas, but the third-years seemed frozen. Sure, they discussed how cool it would be to actually get to play in one but never asked to actually go. 

“But, Takeda, we don’t even have uniforms. Or a coach.” Akaashi pointed out. 

“Actually, we do.” Oikawa flinched at how happy Tendou sounded. “I ordered them with Takeda’s help.”

Takeda nodded. “They should arrive in time for the tournament. It starts the first week of June. The schedules should be coming out soon. So, we have roughly a month to train for it!”

“Does that mean we get a coach?” Sugawara spoke up. 

Takeda sighed at this, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I haven’t been able to find one yet.” The teacher hesitated, studying the faces of the players. “I know this isn’t something we have ever discussed, but I know how dedicated you guys are to training. I believe you have a shot at winning a few games. And even if you don’t, this could be an opening for future omegas. The only way this goes wrong is if you guys hate it and quit the sport.” 

“Way to be positive.” Someone muttered, though to Oikawa it sounded like Yaku. 

An awkward silence fell. A glance around showed that it seemed most of the omegas where thinking. Oikawa cleared his throat. “Thank you, sensei. This will be a great opportunity. Us third years have wanted to be able to play in a tournament since forever. We will train hard to make our school proud.” 

\----

The night before the game, Takeda and Suga brought into the gym two large boxes.

“Everyone, we are going to pass out the uniforms and gear! Please gather round.” It was the first time they got to see their jerseys. The sight of the shirts got a scream from Tendou. 

“Now, our president had some ideas about to what your uniforms should be. So, I spent a lot of time discussing why you need the shorts. That being said, the president requires that you all wear the pants into the venue.” Takeda had pre-sorted the uniforms, so each bundle belonged to an individual player. He had ordered up to number 18, even though they did not have that number of omega players. 

“BUT TAKEDA! This isn’t what we discussed.” The omega was holding his jersey with such distaste. 

The older man sighed. “The president would not accept any uniform submissions that were not school colors. He wanted them to be base color flamingo, but the manufacture couldn’t get ahold of the material on time. This is what they had. They send the volleyball gear bags as consolation, which Suga will hand out in a moment.” 

The main jersey was a rouge pink, with white lettering and berry (#241571) color for the panels. The secondary jersey was the reverse, with the deep blue color base and pink panels for the sidings. 

Suga offered each player the rouge pink bag as well. It had their school name embroidered largely on the side, same as the pant-name. 

“Please everyone transfer all your belongings to the new bag for tomorrow.” Suga called out, having already loaded his new uniforms into the bag, besides the jacket. Suga, like Oikawa and many of the others, already had the tags off the new jacket and had it on. The jacket matched the secondary jersey sets, the base the berry blue, their school name on the back in large pink letters, outlined in white. 

“No.” Kentero looked horrified at the colors. Though no one discussed it, most knew that he struggled the most on the team with his classification, besides maybe Tsukishima. 

“Yes.” Oikawa was grinning, staring the younger team member down. 

“Please, Kentero-kun.” Suga asked softly, looking at the blonde-haired player. “Just for tomorrow, then you don’t ever have to touch the bag again.”

“Yeah! We’ll be a real team!” Hinata yelled suddenly, startling Kenma who stood next to him. It brought out a few laughs from those more used to his antics. 

The blonde omega literally growled, but his shoulders slumped. 

Hinata was oddly quiet as he stared at his bundle of team uniforms. Though, Oikawa noted the fierce determination in his eyes. 

Asahi and Akaashi were both just watching everyone, though Akaashi would occasionally say something to the longer haired male.

Takeda cleared his throat after a moment. “Also, the manufacture sent some free spandex shorts. Apparently, as omegas you all have the choice between the loose shorts and the spandex. If anyone would like a set, feel free to come take it. They are divided by size.” 

At first, no one moved. Suga finally stepped over and grabbed one of them, offering the team a grin. “Maybe we could use them as a distraction.” The silver-haired male was joking, but it broke the tension. Soon, basically the rest of the team came up to get a set in their size. There was oddly ‘samples’ enough for all of the players. 

“Alright!” Takeda clapped. “You’ve all be practicing hard. Tomorrow should be a lot of fun, but we have an early start to the day. With that in mind, I think it would be best to clean up soon and head home.”

“And please make sure to bring your lunch tomorrow! Regardless of how the first match goes, we are going to stay to either play or watch the following match.” Suga called out. Recently, the silver-haired male had taken on more of a managerial role to aid Takeda in the prep for the tournament. 

The group disbursed. Suga made his way over to Akaashi and Asahi, unable to help the grin sliding across his lips. They would help cleanup soon. 

“No matter how tomorrow goes, Asahi, you will still be our ace. You are out best spiker.” Suga smiled to the long-haired omega, even as the other paled. 

“He kept muttering he doesn’t deserve the number four.” Akaashi sighed, waving them off as he left to go help. 

Suga just arched an eyebrow at Asahi, who held his hands up defensively in return. “I don’t! I hardly can do what the others do.” Asahi flinched away, having already expected Suga to shove him lightly. The silver-haired male did not disappoint. 

“You can. Tomorrow, I want you to keep calling for tosses from Oikawa and Akaashi, even if you get blocked. The game will show how strong you really are.” Suga patted Asahi’s arm gently, but he truly believed the long-haired male could be the ace. “Or, wimp out and I am sure by the end of the month Hinata will try to steal your number.”

Asahi paled more, frowning. “You are not helpful, Suga.” The long-haired male turned away, going to aid in cleaning up and sweeping the floor. 

Suga stood there for a moment, his heart swelling with hope for tomorrow though. Even if this was the only chance they got, Suga knew tomorrow would be a day none of these omegas would forget. 

\----

Takeda rented a school van to take the volleyball players to their first match. Everyone had arrived early to the school to make it on-time their game. 

Oikawa sat next to Sugawara. The club had changed since it was announced that they could play in games. Oikawa accepted the title of Captain. The silver-haired omega was now Vice-Captain. Asahi, another quiet third year, gained the title of ‘Ace’ in the many practice matches the club had played against either due to his ability to spike. 

With Suga’s help, Oikawa had been the one to put together the starting lineup for the players. The lineup itself had been an issue. The team was setter heavy. The brunette had always known this, but it had never been an issue before. In deciding the starting lineup, however, he’d debated long and hard on whom to start first. It had taken both Akaashi and Suga to get Oikawa to agree to start. 

The other players came more easily after that. The starting back row was himself, Tendou, and Asahi. The front row consisted of Chikara, Tsukishima, and Kentero. Yaku would switch out with Hinata when the orange-haired male was on the back row. Hinata could jump impressively high, but his skills lacked. From his general pale expression, dark circles under his eyes and lack of energy this morning, Oikawa was glad the small omega wasn’t starting. 

“I want to walk in first.” Kentero spoke out suddenly, turning to glare at Oikawa. No one dared tease the blonde for the eyeliner he clearly wore. The brunette thought it made Kentero look more wild. 

“Everyone will think you are captain, Kentero.” Yaku muttered, not looking up from his phone. 

Kentero scowled at the libero. “It’s Kyoutani. How many times do I have to ask you all to call me that!” 

Tendo arched an eyebrow, leaning forward from seat next to Yaku. “Why, Kyou-chan?” No one had ever successfully stopped Tendou or Oikawa from shorting names. 

“I don’t want them to think we are weak.” Kyoutani muttered, glaring at Tendou in turn. 

Oikawa shrugged. “I doubt they will. You can lead if you wish, but I expect there may be a crowd. I noted on twitter that our school name seemed to be trending.” The words were enough to get Kyoutani to at least reconsider. The last thing he liked was being stared at. 

The conversations seemed to drop off slowly after that, especially as they reached the convention center. There would be at this point twenty teams playing here this weekend. The convention center itself was huge, and teaming with activity due to the tournament. At least, that was what they all thought. Not even Takeda realized that the omega team had gathered the attention of basically all the schools. Even if they played terribly, many of the schools sent representatives to see how the omegas played. 

Takeda pulled up next to the curb. He had somehow convinced the president that they did not need additional teachers to watch over the students. What calmed the president was the tournaments hosts had ensured the omega team would have a representative. Takeda figured it was just a volunteer, but the site of the high school student standing with their school name sign caught him off guard. She was beautiful, even with the beauty mark slightly below her lip. 

Takeda let the omegas get off first, temporarily setting on the flashers before getting out to go meet this girl. 

“Hi, I am the teacher overseeing the volleyball club. Are you their representative for today?” Takeda wasn’t sure why he was nervous. 

The dark-haired girl offered a soft smile. “Yes, I am pleased to meet you. I am Kiyoko Shimizu. Is this everyone?” 

Takeda did a quick count before nodding, noting that the boys truly did look good in their matching uniforms and bags. “It is. Here, let me get their vice-captain. Sugawara-kun!”

The silver-haired male looked from where he was talking with the other third years before making it over to where Takeda stood. Suga could instantly sense that this was a pretty powerful alpha, but the kindness in her eyes made him not worry about it. 

“Suga, this is Kiyoko. She is here to help you all around the tournament today. Could you work with her to make sure everyone stays together? I’ve got to go park the van.” Takeda relaxed a bit as Suga smiled to him brightly. 

“Of course, Sensei. I will text you where we end up.” Suga reassured their omega teacher before turning to look at Kiyoko. 

Her gaze was piercing, it made him hesitate for a moment. “Umm, I’ll get everyone to line up.” Suga nodded before getting calling out to get the attention of his classmates. After a moment, everyone turned to Suga and Kiyoko. 

To be honest, it was a blur for all the omegas walking through the large center. Suga caught multiple staring out them. However, he could not help but feel proud. 

Someone short with golden eyes and a tuff of gold hair shouted at them, but Kiyoko just raised her hand and that person quieted.

Kiyoko stopped outside of a door. “This is your locker room for the day. Why don’t you all get changed into your jerseys, and I will take you to the court for warmup.”

Suga nodded, motioning for the team to follow them into the locker room. The quietness of the room as the team seemed defining as Kiyoko closed the door behind them. She also stayed outside. 

The silver-haired male set his bag down before turning to the team. “Let’s get changed! The sooner we got out there, the more time we have to warm up.” 

Some of the omegas replied, but it was all muted. 

Tendou choose that moment to begin humming some random tune. It filled the silence in almost an irritating way. Yaku was the first to respond to it. “Tendou! That’s not helping.” 

“Are you sure?” Tendou replied with ease, partway through slipping into his uniform. “It got you talking again.” 

The libero frowned, the lack of response enough to get Tendou to start humming again. 

Everyone glanced over as Hinata, halfway through changing, had started panicking. “It’s not here.” His tone was pure panic, rummaging through his bag. “I think I forgot my knee pads! Guys!” 

Tsukishima just sighed, pointing to the set on the floor. “You already took them out, moron. You’d think being so close to the floor, you’d actually see them.”

A soft sigh left Suga’s lips. He had yet to get those two first years to be nice to each other. Well, more of Tsukishima had a terrible habit of saying rather rude things. 

Oikawa was dressed first, standing close to the door. “Mad Dog-chan, you should wear the spandex!” He called out, causing the blonde to glare as he stepped into the pink shorts. 

“It’s Kyoutani.” The blonde responded, slipping on his knee pads before putting back on his shoes. 

Most of the other players had finished changing as well, slipping their extra clothing back into their bags. At least half the team wore their jackets over their jerseys. It wasn’t that the locker room was cold, but the fact that the jackets felt comforting. 

Kiyoko glanced up from her phone as the team exited the locker room, nodding to Suga before leading them into the gym. The sounds of the other teams practicing along with the view of the courts had most of the omegas halt. 

“Come on!” Oikawa prompted from the back, herding the inexperienced players out. 

“I had someone bring out your cart with balls. In the future, it would be something your team would be incharge of.” Kiyoko spoke, after getting Suga’s attention. She appeared to be watching them all, but offered Suga a gentle smile. “Why don’t you all go warm up?” 

Suga nodded, her prompting very helpful. Suga turned to his teammates, giving them instructions as to what to do for warmup. His ideas had come from watching videos online and reading articles. Now, after a quick glance, Suga could see the other teams doing variations of what he planned. 

“I’ll come with you.” The silver-haired male grabbed two of their waterbottles, the movement seeming to surprise Kiyoko. 

“Do you not plan to play?” She questioned, leading Suga to a water fountain outside of the courts. 

The silver-haired male shook his head. “Our team has three other setters. I am okay taking on more of a managerial role to support them, rather than attempt to outpace the other setters.”

Kiyoko glanced to him, switching out a full bottle for an empty one. “I actually am a manager for one of the teams. They were shorthanded this morning, so I volunteered to help. If you wanted, maybe we could exchange numbers. I might be able to give some pointers.” 

The news brought a smile to Suga’s lips. “I would love that! This is our first match.” 

Kiyoko’s eyes widened slightly, clearly this surprised her. “I brought my spiral with me. If you want, I can keep track of player stats during the game and let you know afterwards if I have any tips.” 

“You would do that?” Suga hadn’t even thought of potentially keeping track of how the players preformed. 

She nodded, turning to leave as they had filled the rest of the bottles. “Of course, I don’t mind.” 

The pair had almost re-entered the courts when the silver-haired male paused. From where he stood, he could overhear a conversation. It was about his team. People were making comments about if they all truly were omegas. Hoping the alpha hadn’t put together why he froze, Suga rushed back to where his team was still warming up. 

Takeda stood next to the bench, nodding to Suga. The silver-haired male walked over to aid Akaashi in tossing out balls for a few practice spikes instead of talking to the teacher. His mind reeled at the comment he’d overheard. 

Luckily, the prep for the game kept them all busy. Shortly after, they lined up while Oikawa shook hands with the captain of the other team. No one missed the looks they got from the other team, a public school for betas. Though it appeared the other team seemed shocked at the personalities of the omegas. Kyoutani and Yaku had gotten into a short but heated argument moments before lining up. Asahi looked moments away from running. Tsukishima looked so bored while even Suga couldn’t tell if Kemna was awake or asleep. It didn’t help that Oikawa had winked at the other’s team captain. 

Oikawa won the rights to first serve. The strength of the first serve slamming into the ground caught the other team off guard. More importantly, it quieted the crowds. Hinata let out an excited shout, which got him a frown from the referee. 

The brunette exhaled as the ball was tossed back to him. He stepped back again, nodding as his teammates called out thinks like, ‘Nice serve’ and ‘Oikawa, one more!’. 

He ignored the stands, focusing solely on the moments of the next jump serve. If he proved here that it wasn’t a fluke, it may set the tone for the game. It may give them a chance to win. He slammed the ball again into the other side of the court, placing it easily between the two of the players. He noticed then that the left-hitter looked so hesitant. The brunette guessed he was not strong at receiving. 

When he got the ball back next, Oikawa frowned. If his prediction was wrong, it would mean he couldn’t continue to serve. But, something within him pushed him to try. Oikawa served the ball at the left-hitter, a smirk slipping across his lips as it went flying behind the other boy after bouncing off a bad receive. 

The brunette served four more points by hitting at players he deemed weak before the other team finally returned the ball. He watched as Tsukkishima and Kyoutani responded to the spike from the other side. The ball slammed against Kyoutani’s hand, but fell to their side of the net due to a block. 

The other team had scored their first point. 

Oikawa wished by the end of the match that he could say it had turned out differently. However, the other team had quietly turned the momentum around. There was some blaring mistakes on the omega’s part, but the other team generally just seemed to have more spirit. 

25-14. 

Oikawa stared at the 11 point gap the other team clawed over the course of the first set. 

He had sunken onto the bench, wiping some of the sweat off his face as he rested for the few minutes between sets. It hurt, to be crushed so terribly. The brunette could see clear frustration on his teammates’ faces as well. 

It was Suga that called for their attention. Kiyoko stood next to him, but off to the side slightly. 

“Okay! That was just about the worst thing I’ve seen.” Suga smiled, watching his team mates grimace, especially Asahi. “The good news is that you have the next set to reverse this! Asahi, I heard you stop calling for tosses. Not again. Tsukishima, your blocks are good. Kyoutani as well. Yaku saved more balls when he was on the court, allowing us to score. That being said, I have seen you all play better in practice. Go out there to have fun. This may be our first game, but you all are talented. Show everyone just how talented I know you all are.” It maybe wasn’t what a coach would say, but Suga thought anything else may not be help. 

Oikawa felt a ghost of a smirk. True, it was embarrassing to lose by that much. “If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.” 

“That means nothing!” Tendou cried out, giving Oikawa a light shove. 

Hopefully, it was enough to raise everyone’s spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you want to look up the colors: Rogue - #F26B8A / Berry - #241571
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! I have never played volleyball before. I use what I know from Haikyuu! to write out what you see here. If I get anything massively wrong, please let me know. 
> 
> It's going to be a slow build to actually getting to the character relationships. Also, this is the first fic I have written with some many different personalities and people in it. I am still planning out the best way to mention certain character back stories and relationships. 
> 
> Just to clarify, here is a list of the omega team and their positions. 
> 
> Oikawa Toru - Setter -Captain  
> Azumane Asashi - Wing Spiker - Ace  
> Tsukishima Kei - Middle Blocker  
> Hinata Shoyo - Middle Blocker  
> Sugawara Koshi - Setter - Vice Cap.  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Middle Blocker  
> Yaku Morisuke - Libero  
> Kentero Kyotani - Middle Blocker  
> Akaashi Keiji - Setter  
> Tendo Satori - Middle Blocker  
> Kozume Kenma - Setter  
> Chikara Ennoshita - Wing Spiker
> 
> I do realize the team is setter heavy. This will be addressed in the future as to why. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. I plan to update this once a week, though I will let you know if there is a change of plans.


	2. First Match, First ...

Up in the stands, a particular group of alphas sat together. 

Kuroo leaned forward, staring at the two teams currently taking a break with interest. “That blonde middle blocker would be a lot better with practice. Tall though, all things considered.” 

Beside him, Daichi sighed. “It’s their first game, but they are pretty talented. Their number four could use a confidence boost. I’ll be surprised if they win though, without having a coach.” 

Iwaizumi came up the stairs, having just stepped out to go to the bathroom. The dark-haired alpha took the other seat next to Daichi. “Their setter can serve pretty accurately. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that.” 

“I can’t believe Kiyoko is down there with them, basically being their manager!” Nishinoya huffed, clearly still bothered by this morning. To say he had been shocked to hear of the news was an understatement. 

“There so luckily!” Tanaka whined, sitting next to the tiny libero. 

Kuroo laughed, loudly. “I can’t believe you yelled her name. It startled that silver-haired beauty.” 

Daichi’s attention was drawn back to the conversation at the mention of a certain silver-haired boy. “I wonder if he’ll end up playing.” The captain muttered, more to himself than for his teammates. 

They all glanced to Bokuto when he made a strange noise. “Do you think Kiyoko would introduce us before our match?” 

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I doubt it. Those omegas have more attention on them then all of us other teams combined.” 

Silence fell between the players as the second set started up again. 

Down on the court, the set started out with an immediate player change. Ennoshita asked to be switched out, so Hinata took his first steps onto the court. 

Tendou kept a near constant tease of the younger player until Hinata finally shouted back, his face coming alive with color. Though Suga was embarrassed at the impression they may be giving off, he was pleased that Hinata at least was not trembling. However, the first serve from the other team was received by Hinata’s chin. 

“Chance ball!” A player called, clearly un-phased by the accident. 

This time, when the spiker jumped at the net, Tsukishima’s block affectively stopped the ball from coming over. 

Once again, it was Oikawa’s turn to serve. Like before, he gained a large total of six points off the other team. 

Unlike before, they kept the lead. Oikawa spent countless hours working with Hinata until they could decently time a fast. Still, the orange-haired was best at getting the other team’s blockers to follow him instead of blocking the spikers.

14-9 to the Omega team.

The other team called their first time out. Suga noted that those on the court already seemed exhausted. However, he just smiled and gave some encouragement to Asahi. The longer the game went on, the more confident the ace became with his position. 

“You guys are doing awesome!” Yamaguchi was the last blocker they could switch in. However, he seemed even more timid than Hinata about playing in the match. 

Tendou smiled, which was strange for anyone who didn’t know the spiky red-haired omega. “Why, of course. Our Suga-kun trained us well.” 

The game resumed with Hinata to serve. The orange-haired boy stared at the ball for a good amount of time. He’d only recently started playing volleyball, after his teachers pointed out he had too much energy. It showed when he went to do a basic serve, and planted the ball straight into the net. 

“Nice serve!” One of the other opposing teammates called, causing Hinata to pale. 

“You’ll get it next time!” The silver-haired male called out, offering Hinata a smile. Tendou just arched an eyebrow at the opposing team, squatting down closer to the net in preparation of their net attack. 

Over the next few minutes, the opposing team unsuccessful worked at keeping the omega team in check. 

20-14 to the Omega team.

Oikawa smirked as he stepped up to serve again. The other team visibly groaned. He stood straighter, glancing over the other team before focusing solely on the ball. 

“Oikawa, nice serve!” Hinata yelled. 

A nice serve it was. Even with the exhausted of second match, he still served a jump serve that couldn’t be received. 

“One more!” Asahi called out. 

“Nice serve!” Yaku followed up, standing with the other teammates not currently playing. 

Oikawa exhaled before serving again, taking note of how exhausted he felt. Still, he spun the ball in his hands before tossing it high. Like practiced, the ball plowed right through the other teams attempted received. 

It was through the repeated powerful serves that Oikawa took the crown for the second set. The pure excitement rolling off his teammates probably could have fooled most into believing they’d won the match. 

The other team just grumbled, their coach scowling. 

“How are you, Oikawa?” Suga appeared next to the brunette, able to see the exhaustion in the tall brunette. 

Oikawa sighed. He wanted to stay on the court. There was something extremely addicting about standing against another team, doing anything possible to get a point. However, he knew himself well enough to know he wouldn’t make it through another set. 

“I think you should be worrying more about Tsukki and Tendou. We don’t have anyone to sub them out.” Oikawa deflected the question, but felt bad as Suga’s expression fell. 

Suga just offered a slight smile. “I’ll have Akaashi start.” 

“Suga!” Oikawa was shocked that the silver-haired male just ignored him. 

“Sit, Shittykawa.” Tendou so kindly remarked, more of shoving the brunette omega onto their bench. 

There wasn’t much to be said though. Takeda didn’t know enough about the game to offer much advice. Tsukishima appeared to want to argue when it was time to return to the court, the blonde omega moving intentionally slowly. 

The silver-haired male couldn’t help but glance at the stands at the start of the third set. Akaashi took his place as setter, and Ennoshita switched with Hinata. Kyoutani, Tsukishima and Tendou would have to play all three sets. What they would do if they won was a whole other question. 

The third set was by far that hardest. What Akaashi lacked in power, he made up for with his balanced abilities as a player. 

Oikawa switched back into the setter role at the end of the set. They were six points behind, the other team only two points from winning. The brunette meant to close the gap, but his third serve slipped. It hit the top of the net, barely making it over. The opposing teams’ libero picked up it. That was all the momentum needed to close the gap. 

25-22 to the Omega team. 

The closing of the game was a blur. They all bowed, shook hands with their opponent. The tall brunette heard more than a few offers of good job directed towards his team, but none of them had the heart to respond. 

No one had expected the omegas to play this well. It was probably how close the third set had ended that made the loss hurt. 

Suga gathered the water bottles, pausing when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. The silver haired male turned, surprised to see it was Kiyoko. “The next teams need the courts.” Her tone was soft, which made the sinking feeling in Suga’s chest worse. 

He nodded, standing slowly with the bottles clutched to his chest. It appeared he didn’t need to say anything though. Kyoutani stormed from court, followed by Tendou and Akaashi. The rest of the players were already following. It was just Suga standing at the bench still. A blush covered his cheeks before he rushed out off the court. 

\----

Up in the stands, the loss sparked multiple conversations. The alpha team finally seemed to relax. 

Kuroo stretched before yawning. “That’s a damn shame. They were much cuter then the winning team.” 

Nishinoya frowned, standing from his seat to watch all the players walk off the court. “It’s more a shame they don’t have a coach. My first match didn’t go half as well as that. Do you think they’ll start asking for practice matches?”

“I hope so!” Tanaka grinned, standing to stretch as well. 

“That shouldn’t have gone so well.” Daichi muttered, honestly shocked. No one could answer if there was a chance for practice matches.

“Do you think they are staying to watch the matches this afternoon?” It was one of the first years that spoke up, a half-russian named Habia Lev. 

Bokuto laughed. “Let’s text Kiyoko! She might know.” He whipped out his phone, Nishinoya almost instantly next to the spiky-haired male. Tanaka joined them moments later, more interested in the response. 

They both sat there, staring at the phone as they waited for a response. It never came. 

“We should probably go eat lunch.” Iwaizumi spoke up, standing to gather his bag. 

There was some general muttering, the team standing to go eat. 

\----

The locker room was dominated between an animated conversation between Tendou and Hinata. The shorter middle blocker was animatedly reenacting Tendou’s spikes while Tendou appeared to be egging him on. Tsukishima was halfway through changing and giving the two glares as he did so. 

Yamaguchi visibly flinched when Kyoutani crushed the water bottle he’d finished drinking. “I want to play more.” He growled out, pulling his over jersey off angrily. 

“Yeah! Do you think we can play again?!” Hinata switched conversations shamelessly, turning to look at Suga. 

Akaashi glanced to Hinata. “Not if don’t hurry up and get changed.” The curly-haired brunette was almost completely changed by now, smoothing the wrinkles from his blue skirt carefully. 

Tsukishima winced at the sight of the alternate omega uniform. Akaashi wasn’t alone though in his choice. Kenma and Suga also had the alternate uniform. Omegas were allowed the choice between what would traditionally be classified as male or female uniforms. Society accepted for male omegas to wear skirts because of their secondary gender.

“I don’t understand how you can wear that.” Asahi muttered from besides Suga, a blush coloring his cheeks at the sight of Suga in a skirt. Asahi acted this way every time he saw Suga or Akaashi in their skirts for the past five years. 

“I’ve told you before, Asahi. The skirts are more comfortable than pants, especially when we need to sit for long periods of time.” The silver-haired male smiled, patting Asahi on the back. 

“It’s twice the number of uniforms, which means I do wash less.” Kenma spoke softly, slowly folding the items back into his bags. 

Kyoutani growled softly, pulling his bento box from his bag before turning to glare at Hinata. “Come on, I’m hungry.” 

Hinata squeaked, rushing to throw his clothes on. 

Kiyoko lead them to a quiet area of the sports arena to eat. She bowed a bit to Suga. “Here are my notes. At the end, you’ll see my notes for possible improvements by player number. I also put my phone number, in case you have questions. You team did really well.” 

Suga nodded, taking the notes with both hands. “Thank you again, Kiyoko-san.” The silver-haired male bowed back before watching her turn away. 

Oikawa took the papers as soon as Suga sat down, staring at the neat notes. “This is impressive.” 

The silver-haired male nodded, taking the papers back more gently to tuck them away in his bag. “I’ll review them later. Let’s focus on eating before the two afternoon matches start.” 

\---

The stands were noticeably less full when Takeda lead the team to the stands after lunch. The next round of matches should start soon. Luckily, the rows closer to the courts were empty between the schools’ various cheer sections. The omega team filled into two rows, the third years sitting together. They sat semi-close to the alpha team’s school cheer section to be able to see the match clearly. 

Down on the court, the new teams began to take their places on opposing sides. The most notable, due to their predominantly black jerseys with red paneling and white letters, was the most well-known private school for Class A alphas. The other reason they stood out was the sheer number of tall players.

“Nishinoya really does look as tiny as his stats suggest.” Yaku muttered, staring at the small, golden-eyed libero currently stretching next to a massive player with white cropped hair. 

Oikawa had been going to volley matches since he picked up the sport in junior high. The brunette had picked out the alpha team as interesting after seeing a few different teams play, mainly due to his interest in the short, dark haired alpha that turned out to be in his year. In his last year of junior high, Suga had insisted on coming with Oikawa to the games. Last year, Suga dragged Asahi and Akaashi to the semi-final of the Spring Tournment to see the alpha team play. It seemed like some of the new first-years had made first string. 

“Do you think Semi is setting for them today?” Suga noted a second setter practicing in warmups, able to see that player scowling from up here. 

“Dunno.” Oikawa muttered, mesmerized by on particular player. It was the team’s vice-captain, and number two. “Iwa-chan is on top of his performance today!” 

Akaashi smirked. They’d all teased Oikawa for his near instant interest in the dark-haired alpha. Though it’d been turned back on Suga when the silver-haired male slipped out that he thought their captain had impressive thighs. 

As the players signed up, the red-haired omega sighed. “Looks like Semi-san was replaced. That’s too bad. He was fun to watch.” A first year was in the spot of where Semi normally stood. 

Oikawa whistled as Iwaizumi accepted the ball to serve. He’d been doing it since the first year of high school, whenever he could attend the alpha’s games. 

“Wait, how do you know their names?” Hinata asked, turning to look at the third years. 

“You see, those two fools had been watching these guys play since junior high. It’s why Suga’s planning and coaching actually gave us a good idea of what matches were like.” Akaashi spoke up. “Suga has a crush on their number 1, named Sawamura Daichi. Oikawa has a crush on their number 2, Iwaizumi Haijime. Captain and Vice-Captain respectively.” 

“I still can’t believe you guys didn’t invite me last year.” Tendou pouted. 

“You still showed up, having read Suga’s messages in class the day before.” Oikawa frowned at the red-haired male. 

Tendou grinned. “You guys appreciated it.” 

Oikawa whined as the talking had distracted him from Iwaizumi’s serve. In fact, the alpha team had already scored. At least the brunette did not miss the second. 

“I never understood the point of going to watch these games.” Yaku muttered, glaring down at the court. Specifically, the brown-haired male’s attention was on Nishinoya, the libero not on the court just yet. It was interesting to see whom he switched out with. 

“It helps you see skills or techniques in person. Also, it helped Oikawa figure out if he controlled his serve, he could dominate the game.” Suga smiled at Yaku, making the other omega sulk in his seat. 

“It’s better than class!” Hinata grinned, staring down at the court. His attention was on Bokuto now, watching the ace be able to spike through the other’s team block. “Asahi, you looked just like that!” The orange-haired male cried out. 

Asahi paled. “N-not really.” The third years knew that Botuko, the others team ace, was one of the top five in the nation. 

The alpha team dominated both sets. In fact, they basically shut the other team out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the update! I thought it would be too unreal for the omegas to win their first match, though it means the third years don't have very many chances left. Comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Here is some extra information, just to clarify things.   
> Alpha Team 1 (the main players)  
> Iwaizumi Hajime - Wing Spiker - Vice Captain  
> Nishinoya Yu - Libero  
> Kuroo Tetsuro - Middle Blocker  
> Sawamura Daichi - Wing Spiker - Captain  
> Tobio Kageyama - Setter  
> Haiba Lev - Middle Blocker  
> Botuko Katoru - Wing Spiker - Ace  
> Semi Eita - Setter  
> Tanaka Ryunosuke - Wing Spiker
> 
> There is a second alpha school that will be introduced later.


	3. Practice Match One

The aftermath of the one game was overwhelming for Takeda, in part due to the attention it brought to the school. Suddenly, the volleyball club was a real thing at the school. Two omegas requested transfer for the sole reason of wanting to play. A few of the alumni of the school had written letters to the president wishing to congratulate the members of the team for doing what they had only dreamed of. 

On top of that, the school had received four coaching offers. Takeda was informed that a coach would be joining the club the day the man was supposed to show up. The coach came with recommendations from an established public school in the area, which was the reason the president insisted the young alpha come as soon as possible. 

Takeda stared at the profile he’d been provided with, hesitant to let such a young looking alpha around his omegas. 

Regardless, the omega professor gathered his materials to start the day. He would tell the team at practice this afternoon. Takeda never got the chance. 

The first to practice was normally Hinata, whom couldn’t sit still through his normal classes and ran as soon as the bell sounded. The third years had grown used to hearing the energetic young man setting up, so they all glanced to each other at the silence from within the gym. 

Oikawa stepped in first, his eyes instantly catching sight of what had the first year so silent. 

In a teal tracksuit stood an older man, with short black hair and an open expression. Hinata was off to one side, eyes wide. 

“Oikawa-senpai! We have a COACH!” Hinata shouted, bouncing at the sight of the third year. The man startled slightly at the sudden outburst. 

Suga pushed in gently, as did the rest of the team. They gathered next to and around Hinata. Tendou stood behind Hinata, having placed a hand on the short male to keep him still. 

“Is that true?” Suga asked, standing closest to the man now. 

The man with a slight crows-feet nodded, bowing slightly to the group. “Yes. My name is Naoi Manabu. Starting today, I will be coaching your club.” He glanced up as someone half slammed into the door. 

“You must be Takeda-sensei.” Naoi said, stepping towards the teacher in the doorway. 

“Ah, yes. I was about to-“ Takeda sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Yes, welcome! Thank you for coming here.” 

Naoi laughed, turning back to the group. “Is this everyone?” 

Suga also glanced around, happy to see that it was. “Yes, would you like introductions?” 

Naoi shook his head. “Later, after practice. I couldn’t see your match two weeks ago. So, in an hour another team will be arriving. Why don’t you all warm up and we’ll get organized for that!” 

“A-An hour?” Asahi visibly paled, staring at the coach. 

“Well, about so, yes.” Naoi glanced at his watch. “If you had a moment, you seem to be the one in-charge.” Naoi addressed Suga. 

Suga just nodded, glancing to Oikawa who for once just shrugged. Akaashi was the one who got the rest of the omegas moving. 

“Sugawara Koushi.” He bowed respectfully, straightening to look at the coach. “Though Suga works.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Suga.” Naoi stepped to the side to allow Takeda to join the conversation. “I apologize for this being such short notice. Do you mind helping me out?” 

The silver-haired male shook his head. “I recently took on more of a manager-role. What can I do for you?” 

“Would you mind getting the practice jerseys and scoreboard? Also, writing down a list of the individual omegas preferred name and jersey number?” The surprised expression of the omega made Naoi pause. 

Takeda stepped in, putting a hand gently on Suga’s shoulder. “Um, Naoi-san. We don’t have practice jerseys. However, I just got back their cleaned jerseys, and each is assigned a number. I believe Suga already has a list of players and positions. Do you mind if we talk outside?” 

Naoi arched an eyebrow, but nodded. Takeda smiled. “Great. Suga, if you could get that list. The jerseys are in the clubroom.” The two adults did leave the gym. 

Oikawa appeared to be watching, as he came over with a ball in his hands. “So, a practice game.” 

Suga nodded, fidgeting in his jacket to pull out his phone. “Kiyoko-san earlier said she was headed to a practice match this afternoon. You don’t think..” He glanced to the brunette, eyes wide. 

Oikawa shrugged. “I dunno. You going to come help us?” 

“No.” Suga laughed at Oikawa’s pout. “I’ve got to get our new coach a list of players and positions. You’ve got this, captain!” 

Yet, Oikawa could hear the silver-haired male laughing his way to the clubroom. 

In the clubroom, the silver-haired omega took the moment to text Kiyoko as he wrote out a cleaner version of his notes. He still planned on bringing down his folder of notes though. 

>To Kiyoko  
The practice game wouldn’t happen to be my school? 

>From Kiyoko  
I didn’t want to stress you out

>From Kiyoko  
But, yes. We are about 45 minutes away. 

>From Kiyoko  
We got permission this morning.

>To Kiyoko  
TT_TT

>To Kiyoko  
I just found out. We just got a coach today

>From Kiyoko  
I’ll help when I get there. 

>From Kiyoko  
It’s okay if you guys aren’t quite ready. The guys still need to change and warm up too. 

That didn’t help. At all. Suga dashed back down to the gym, nodding to Takeda and Naoi as he passed but continuing into the gym. First things first. He came to stand next to were Oikawa was sitting, stretching. 

“It’s the alphas. Kiyoko confirmed.” The silver-haired male meant to say it quieter than how it came out. 

Oikawa screamed. “IWA-CHAN IS COMING? HERE? HE’S-” 

“Ohmygod, SHHHHH.” Suga clamped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth after a moment. 

“Yes, Trashykawa. Shut up.” Tendou parroted helpfully. 

Oikawa licked Suga’s hand, to which Suga wiped it down the brunette’s back before moving to stand behind Asahi. “I guess warmup for a while, and I’ll come let you all know when to go change. Our jerseys are in the clubroom.” 

Asahi looked as tense as they all felt. Suga shifted from hiding to hugging his omega. “Just go warm-up. You’ll still be our ace when we are creamed.” 

Asahi chocked as he stepped away, visibly paling. “Not helping, Suga.” 

\----

Ukai stood at the front of the bus as it pulled up. The alpha players were surprisingly quiet. 

“Just a few words before we get off.” Ukai spoke, his voice easily heard in the confided space. “I expect to see you all on your best behavior, and treat our hosts with the upmost respect. If anyone decides to try any funny business, I will personally suspend you from the club for two months.” His gaze was at Bokuto and Kuroo. “Lastly, I expect you treat the omegas seriously. I know you all saw their first game.” 

“Yes, coach.” The players responded. 

Ukai stepped off the bus, followed by Kiyoko then Daichi. There was a surprising number of students still around the school, most studying the bus. The captain felt his eyes drawn to the silver-haired male standing off to the side of the bus, next to the same older man whom had been at the practice game. 

Daichi noted how Suga’s eyes widened as the team filed off the bus, but the shorter alpha turned to instruct his team. 

Kiyoko followed Ukai, offering a slight smile to Suga. 

“Ukai Keishin, coach. Thank you for having us.” The fake-blonde bowed to Takeda and Suga. 

“It is our honor. Takeda, I oversee their club activities as an advisor. This is Sugawara Koushi, Vice-Captain and manager.” The teacher nodded to Kiyoko, recognizing her from the match. 

“Good to see you, Suga-san.” Kiyoko remarked, smiling at the fact that Suga just sighed. “Would you show us to the gym?” She prompted. 

Suga nodded, glancing over at the team of alphas that appeared to honestly be waiting on them. He couldn’t stop the blush covering his cheeks, turning quickly before leading them back to the gym. 

Despite what the coach just said, Kuroo leaned closer to Daichi’s ear as they walked. “Was I imagining it, or did that silver-haired beauty give you a twice over?” 

Daichi flushed, shooting a glare to Kuroo before following their manager and coach. In attempts to not stare at the silver-haired man’s ass, so nicely outlined in those sweatpants, he looked around the school. 

It was more open and airy then their own campus. He also noted a wide range of leisure spaces. The omega students also seemed curious about them, noticing many appearing in the windows. Despite classes having let out an hour ago, it seemed almost all the students were still there. 

At the door of the gym, Suga turned to look at Daichi again. “I can take you to the clubroom, so you team can change and store your bags.” 

Before the dark-haired male could respond, Suga was already walking away from the gym.

“It’s a spare, so I apologize if its dusty.” Suga noted when he opened the door, bowing slightly. “Here you go.” The key was offered to the captain, who took it slowly. Suga offered one last slight smile before walking back to the gym. 

Back in the gym, the silver-haired male went to hide near Asahi and the rest of his team. He did so under the pretense of sliding back out of his sweats. 

“Never again, they’re huge in real-life.” Suga moaned, only loud enough for a few to hear. 

“I doubt that.” Yaku muttered, watching Hinata with sharp eyes. Ever since the announcement that the alphas were their practice team, the first year had been in a sort of weird haze. Probably just nerves. 

“What’s the line-up?” Oikawa asked, facing the door. 

“Same as the game.” Suga responded, kneeling to retie his laces, glancing to where the coaches stood. 

“I bet those two went to school together.” Akaashi frowned. 

The alpha team appeared in the doorway, calling out greetings before entering. The omegas returned the greeting. The alpha team gathered off to the other side of the court for a moment. All the omegas watched as Ukai made his way over, giving out instructions before the group started to warm up themselves. 

Naoi made his way over to were his team stood. It looked a bit odd, the omegas in full jerseys were as the alphas had on practice gears and numbered sports bibs. The coach could also just feel the anxiety of his inexperienced team. 

“Gather round.” He called out, giving the omegas a moment to move. “We just met, and I’ve put you all in a tough situation. For that, I apologize. However, I only plan to make you all play one set against them. After that, Ukai agreed it may be more beneficial to you guys to mix teams.” Naoi studied the reactions of his players. It certainly didn’t calm them. 

“I promise you, this will help. And after this, I won’t put another surprise practice game on you. Now, relax. Okay? I promise you all of those alphas don’t care if you make a mistake.” Naoi sighed. “Lastly, I wanted to let you all know that although they are all guests, they will be on their best behavior. If any does or says something to offend you, feel free to talk with your captain, Takeda, or myself. Any questions?” 

“How does it benefit us to mix teams?” Chikara asked. 

“There are enough players when the teams are mixed to allow for us to play on both courts. This way, more of you are playing. Plus, working with another team allows you all to come up with different combinations.” Naoi replied. 

Akaashi stared Naoi. “It’s probably to ensure we don’t get our ass handed to us every single set.” 

Naoi frowned at the omega who had spoken up. “No. It’s honestly because you all barely have enough players to form a team. Now, any other questions?”

No one else spoke up. 

Naoi nodded, studying the players. “Good. Now, go line up. They look to be about done. Captain, come formally greet their captain. We’ll have a coin toss.” 

“Good luck, Oikawa.” The silver-haired male just shook his head as the brunette stepped forward, walking at such a leisure pace over to the other Captain. 

The shorter brunette stepped forward, shaking Oikawa’s hand. “Let’s have a good practice match.” The alpha smiled, a bit surprised at how tall Oikawa was. 

“Yes, I look forward to it.” Oikawa smirked, looking to Ukai. “I call heads.” 

The toss was tails. The alphas would give first serve. 

Oikawa shrugged, moving to stand in his position. Across the court, the six alpha players did the same. 

The front row comprised of Daichi, Bokuto and Tanaka. The black row was Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Kageyama. Iwaizumi accepted the ball to serve, making Oikawa smile. Without thinking, the brunette let out a whistle as Iwaizumi served. The ball sunk straight into the center of the net. 

Dark eyes met the brunette’s from across the court. Oikawa winked to the shorter alpha. “Nice serve!” He called out, smiling but accepting the ball. 

Iwaizumi was getting looks from his teammates, especially Bokuto who couldn’t control laughing. 

Oikawa knew this team, and how well all the third years could receive. The only way to get more than a few points would be to pick off the first-year setter, though even that alpha was semi-solid at receiving. 

The brunette smirked, enjoying the feeling of the ball striking the court before rocking back into his hands. The sight of the alphas staring at him across the court was a bit unnerving, but this could work. Oikawa served, pleased to see his aim accurate at the first year, who was unable to receive successfully. 

2-0 to the omegas. 

“Oikawa, one more!” Suga called out from the sidelines of the court, enjoying cheering his team on. 

“Nice serve.” Asahi said, though his voice was considerably softer than it had been during the game. 

Oikawa could see the frustration on the first year’s face, though in all truth the first year probably was good at all aspects of volleyball skill to be standing on the court. However, serving to Kuroo or Iwaizumi be much more challenging. 

The opposing team shifted slightly, the first year shifting slightly closer to the edge. It meant that if the serve looked at all out, Kageyama probably wouldn’t even attempt to receive it. Damn. 

Oikawa decided then to attempt to Kuroo. The brunette had complete confidence that Iwaizumi would be able to receive the serve well. Oikawa exhaled, tossing the ball before rushing the line, jumping before sending the ball forcefully at Kuroo. The middle blocker took a step back, sinking lower to receive. 

The ball went up, arching through the air. Only, the power of the serve returned it to the omega’s side of the court. 

“Chance ball!” Kyoutani called out. 

Oikawa took his position as setter, watching as Tendou received the ball. 

“Oikawa!” Asahi called out, to which the brunette set the ball to their ace. 

The alphas responded with ease. Bokuto and Tanaka jumped to block the serve. Asahi spiked the ball aggressively still, a look of surprise as it blew past Tanaka’s arm to slam onto the floor. Tanaka had been distracted by how serious the long-haired omega seemed up close. 

“Nice kill, Asahi!” Tendou called out. 

“Oh-ho?” Bokuto said, still looking at Asahi. “Nice kill, Asahi-san.” The spiked salt and pepper haired alpha commented. 

Oikawa accepted the ball again, taking a moment. If that bed-head alpha could easily receive his first one, the next would ensure the alpha team would spike it. The brunette served between the bed-head one and their setter. Kuroo called it as soon as the ball had left Oikawa’s hands, receiving it again. Kageyama moved to set it, calling for Tanaka. 

If it hadn’t been for Tsukishima, the spike would be gone through. However, the blonde blocker deflected the powerful spike. 

5-0 to the omega team. 

Oikawa got in two more serves before the alpha team finally scored. It was Bokuto who spiked the ball, blowing past their block. 

From then on, the alpha team continued to rack up steady points when they weren’t slipping up. At least Yaku was on the court, able to save balls to aid the omega team. 

16-12 to the alpha team.

Naoi called the first time out. The alphas had been scoring solid points, and the omegas hadn’t been able to keep up. There honestly wasn’t much the coach could say that would be able to change the game around. 

“Tsukishima, reach your fingers slightly more forward when you block. It’ll help from having the ball blow your arms back. Kyoutani, anger may help get you motivated, but it’s causing you to make simple mistakes. I’m switching you out with Hinata until you calm down. Also, Oikawa nice serves. The plan for the rest of the game is to say on defense.” Naoi nodded as the time out ended. 

Kyoutani growled at being taken off the court, stalking to stand next to Suga. The silver-haired male just smiled, giving the other omega time to cool off. 

After Oikawa’s next turn to serve, Naoi switched him out for Akaashi to set. It was just inexperience that lead to the alpha team winning, in Naoi’s opinion. 

“Good set!” Daichi called out as it ended. In truth, the alpha felt a bit bad. Luckily, Ukai wouldn’t keep them waiting long for the next set. 

The blonde coach called out to all the players. They had more than enough players to start practice games on both courts. Each team was comprised of a mix of omegas and alphas. Ukai watched over one court, Naoi on the other. The games were often paused to give tips and advice to the players. Each set was played to 15 points before the coaches switched the players around. 

The third set, Iwaizumi found himself on the same court as the tall brunette omega. The omega wasted no time in closing the gap, offering out a hand. “Oikawa Tooru, pleasure to meet you.” 

Iwaizumi frowned. “Iwaizumi Haijime, nice to meet you as well. Come on, the other team is ready.” 

The brunette took his position. It was surprising easily to work with the alpha players, whom seemed to be able to adapt to the omega setters easily. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out as he set, watching the alpha move towards the ball out of practiced habit. 

“Nice kill, Iwa-chan.” The brunette sang after the ball plowed through the others’ team players. 

“Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi turned to glare at the blonde omega, finding him surprising obnoxious. 

“Of course. Iwaizumi is too much of a mouth full, and Iwa-chan is much more fun to say! Now come on, the other team is ready.” The brunette threw the alpha’s words straight back at him, facing the net. 

Across the net, Suga was smirking at the brunette omega. Oikawa just shrugged, knowing he’d hear it to no end later tonight. Though the silver-haired male was having to work with Daichi. The alpha captain stood ready, his expression rather serious. 

This was the first time the silvered-haired male had played in a practice game. Daichi received solidly. Suga was impressed at how easy the ball was sent to Botuko, glancing to the alpha. 

“Nice receive, Captain.” Suga smiled. 

Daichi just nodded. In truth, the alpha didn’t trust himself in speaking to the omega at the moment. 

“Hey hey, that’s our Daichi!” Botuko wrapped an arm around Daichi’s neck, pulling the captain close before ruffling his hair. “I’m Bokuto, and you are?” 

“Sugawara Koushi.” The silver-haired omega bowed slightly to both. “Pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san, Daichi-san. Please, let me know if you prefer a different toss.” 

“A little higher may be nice, please.” Bokuto commented. In truth, the toss had been near prefect. 

On the next court, Kuroo stood next to the tall blonde middle blocker. “Hey hey hey, wait for my timing on this block. We’ll definitely stop your first years.” 

Tsukishima glared, ignoring Kuroo as he focused across the court. Kageyama was currently with Hinata, giving pointers to the tiny middle blocker. The alpha was scowling as he did so, realizing that Hinata truly was a total beginner. 

Nishinoya was next to Hinata, a hand resting on Hinata’s lower back. Nishinoya was rather physical with any fellow volleyball players, enjoying to touch or pat them on the back between points. The libero was giving Kageyama a steady gaze, mainly ensuring the first year didn’t take the commentary too far. The alpha libero had hit it off well with the small middle blocker about height, a conversation the omega libero would not join in. 

Nishinoya had yet to get a chance to talk to the omega libero, whom was currently on the other court. 

Tendou stood off to the side of court, next to Semi Eita. Both were currently not on the court, partially because Tendou excused himself when the other setter switched out to allow Kenma practice. 

The red-haired middle blocker couldn’t think of anything to say to the alpha setter. However, he hummed happily, alternating between bouncing a volleyball and failing at not staring at the setter. 

The messy haired setter finally sighed. “Is something wrong with my uniform?” Semi asked, turning to face Tendou. 

An expression that could only be called ‘glee’ slide onto Tendou’s face. “Nope! Just distracted by your melancholy expression at being replaced by your kouhai. Tendou Satario, by the way.”

“Insult me, then introduce yourself.” Semi replied, arching an eyebrow. “Semi Eita, though I suspect you must have known that since you know I used to play starter.” 

Tendou nodded. “I got dragged to watch one of your matches last year.” 

“Which one?” Semi questioned. 

“Quarterfinals.” Tendou replied. “You won.” 

“Lost the match afterwards.” Semi responded, noting how Kageyama finally synced up to the orange-haired omega. 

Tendou arched an eyebrow. “Really? I would think with such talented players, no one could get past you.” 

A slip of frustration flashed across Semi’s eyes. “We may be strong, but everyone has a weakness or makes a mistake. There are other schools in our district that are equally as strong, if not stronger.” 

“What’s our chance in the Spring tournaments?” Tendou questioned, just wanting to keep this setter talking. 

Semi glanced to Tendou before studying the courts. “Before a coach, maybe winning the first match. With a coach and serious practice, I bet you guys could go to quarterfinals. Though, all of you lack stamina.” 

Tendou made a non-committal noise. “Bet you could teach me a thing or two about stamina, Semi-san.” 

A dusting of pink appeared across Semi’s cheeks, the setter looking away. “Want to exchange numbers after this?” Semi asked softly, glancing to the red-haired male curiously. It wasn’t often Semi could just chat with someone without getting seriously upset. 

“Yes.” Tendou remarked, feeling remarkably pleased. 

\----

As the third set ended, Nishinoya moved to stand next to the long-haired ace omega. “Ace-san. I have a question.” 

The short libero was not expecting the other to tense, but he wasn’t backing down yet. 

“Umm,” Asahi turned, looking down hesitantly to Nishinoya. “Y-yes?” 

“Are you encouraged to keep your hair that long?” Bright gold eyes stared at the brunette. 

Asahi’s eyes widened, before he paled. “We are encouraged to do whatever we wish.” His tone was soft. 

Nishinoya’s grinned. “Nishinoya Yu. Can I touch your hair, please? Ace-san? It looks so soft.” 

To say it simply, Asahi couldn’t put a coherent thought together after that. He felt overwhelmed, but in a good way. There was nothing condescending he felt from the tiny libero. 

“I’m all sweaty.” Asahi muttered, jumping when Nishinoya started laughing. 

“I hope your name isn’t seriously ‘All Sweaty’, Ace-san.” 

“N-no! It’s Azumane Asahi. I’m Asahi.” He repeated his first name. 

Nishinoya smiled, patting Asahi’s back not too gently. “Azumane-san, trust me, I’ve been around way worse. I don’t think you should ever cut your hair shorter. That ponytail is damn fine.”

Asahi could only stand there, watching as Nishinoya ran off to get water.

Surprisingly, it was Tendou who noted the Aashi’s expression. The red-haired male came next to Asahi with a water bottle of his own. 

“You look like you just saw a ghost, like the one in the bathroom.” Tendou grinned. 

It had the effect the middle blocker hoped, Asahi spluttering before his shoulders sunk. “I can’t.” 

“Too bad.” Tendou grinned, offering Asahi a drink of water. “I got Semi’s phone number. Did you get his?” 

Asahi shook his head, drinking a mouth full before passing the bottle back. 

“Asahi! Tendou!” Suga called, motioning for them to call over. It was apparently time for the last practice set to start. 

\----

The alpha team excused themselves to go change while the omegas cleaned up. Realizing there may not be a chance to exchange phone numbers, Tendou shoved a piece of paper in Semi’s hand. “I’ve got to cleanup. Text me whenever, yeah?” 

Semi stared at the paper. “Sure.” He muttered, taking the paper with him to the spare clubroom. The alpha missed Tendou returning to the gym, humming as he did so. 

Surprisingly, the gym cleanup went smoothly. Tendou sent most of the team to get changed whike he aided the first years in finishing up sweeping the floors. Naoi and Ukai were still chatting off in a corner, though it wasn’t clear about what. 

Daichi was zipping his jacket as he stepped out of the room, almost running straight into the silver-haired omega if Suga hadn’t put a hand on Daichi’s forearm. The both missed the sound of something metallic hitting the ground. 

“Watch out there, Captain.” Suga said with a smile. It was clear to the omega that Daichi had his mind somewhere else. 

“Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi responded, freezing when the omega laughed. 

“Sawamura-san, then.” Suga gently let go of Daichi’s forearm. “Thank you for the practice matches. I think everyone had fun. I’m Sugawara Koushi, forgive me if I already introduce myself.” 

“Please, just Daichi. Sawamura-san is my father.” The captain could feel a blush starting to creep up his neck. 

Suga’s eyes widened slightly. “Daichi.” The name felt extremely nice to say, something Suga hadn’t done yet. “Well, maybe we could exchange phone numbers? This is all new to me, and I may need some advice.” 

Daichi froze before fumbling to pull his phone from his bag. “Of course.” He handed it over, allowing the silver-haired male to input his own information. 

**Suga** (*^▽^*)  
xxxx

“I sent a message to myself so I can input your number. Feel free to text me as well.” The silver-haired male smiled. 

“Hey hey hey.” Kuroo’s voice came from behind Daichi. It was enough to get the shorter alpha to truly blush. “We should get going, not keep Coach waiting. Everyone else is waiting.” 

Though Suga had planned to go get changed, he turned. Yes, in fact most of the other team was gathered outside the doorways of the gym. From the lights of the gym, the silver-haired male could see Oikawa was part of the group. 

“I’ll walk you to the gates.” Suga said, partially to keep an eye on Oikawa. 

What everyone missed was Nishinoya getting Yaku’s phone number and Asahi’s. The tiny libero insisted to Yaku that as libero’s, they should talk. The libero had gotten Asahi’s under the claim that he had some videos of their games that he wanted to send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my plan is to add to this every five-ish days. It may take me longer at some times. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed this! The next chapter will give more of their reactions, both alpha and omega. Once again, I do my best writing out the volleyball scenes, but let me know if I get something massively wrong. Also, the 'xxxx' is supposed to be Suga's number, but I was too lazy to come up with one. 
> 
> All comments are welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> In the next chapter, I think I'll provide more information on Daichi's personality, Oikawa and Suga's relationship, and maybe something else!


	4. Someone is Clueless!

After the alpha team left, all the omegas met back at the gym. There was a mixture of those whom had gotten changed, and those still in their jerseys. Exhaustion had all of them sitting on the gym floor, facing the new coach. Takeda had left, gone to deal with the work he previously ignored. 

Naoi smiled. “I have to say; you all are a pretty impressive bunch. There are teams that cannot even manage to score as many points as you all did in official matches against them. I know you are all tired, but please hear me out. For the past three years, I have been coaching underneath a well-established coach of one of the top teams in the area. I played volleyball in high school at the school you all just played against, with Ukai, their new coach. I was encouraged to apply to coach here by my previous school, whom you would have played if you had won your first match. So, I do have experience coaching in the area and I knew many of the teams as well.” 

Naoi paused, noting one of the players appeared to already be asleep. “That being said, there are places we can improve upon in the next few months. At other schools, the teams practice every morning and afternoon on school days. Your advisor explained to me earlier that such a practice here cannot be a requirement. I still plan on being here in the mornings. If anyone wishes to have extra practice, be here by 6:30 to help setup the gym. Practice will run from 6:45 to 8:00am. This is optional, afternoon is required unless you have an excuse. I believe if you all seriously dedicate yourself to daily practice, we would have a shot at getting the semi-finals of the spring tournament.”

“Soon, I will be getting us more volleyballs, practice jerseys, and training gear to aid in training. Tomorrow, I will have a form from the school that you all need to sign, so please show up in the afternoon. That’s all! Go home and rest. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Naoi finished, curious to see which players would show up in the morning. 

The coach nodded as the omegas thanked him in return, gathering his own notes and belongings. It would be an interesting year. 

\----

Kuroo sat one seat behind Daichi on the bus. Kuroo noted that Daichi had yet to move since getting on the bus, which was a rare site occurrence. Unless their captain was asleep. 

Carefully, Kuroo shifted look at Daichi over the seat. He froze when he realized the captain was staring at his phone screen, at a contact. 

“You know,” Kuroo snickered as Daichi startled. “It’s not going to just disappear if you close it out.” 

The captain was far too used to Kuroo’s antics, letting out a sigh. “It’s not that.” He offered the device to the other. “I don’t get what he put next to his name.” 

Kuroo took the phone, taking one look before laughing loudly. Kuroo leaned across the row to where Bokuto and Tanaka sat. “Guys, look at this. Daichi doesn’t understand.” 

“Ohoho?” Bokuto grinned, taking the phone to look at it. He snickered while the buzz-cut second year started laughing as well. 

Daichi turned to face all of them, reaching out for his phone again. “What’s so funny. What does it mean?” 

Bokuto took another look before handing the phone over. “I almost want to not tell him.” 

Tanaka just laughed harder at this, gaining Ukai’s attention. 

“Settle down.” Ukai yelled from the front. “If you have this much energy, you can run laps when we get back.” 

Tanaka shoved his hands over his mouth, tears springing to his eyes. Kuroo also struggled to not laugh harder at the coach’s reaction, or the fact that Daichi was giving them a glare. 

“Please, guys.” Daichi frowned, staring at the things next to Suga’s name. 

Tanaka took pity first. “Since your captain, it’s a smiley face. Basically, the triangle is the mouth, the little dashes are eyes and the stars are a blush. It meant he is supper happy you accepted his number, and probably shy because he’s blushing. And he wants you to know that when you text him.” 

Daichi stared at the thing. Though he couldn’t see what Tanaka described, he could easily picture Suga with wide smile and the slightest blush to his cheeks. The thought made Daichi want to blush in turn, so he finally closing his phone. 

“Thanks.” Daichi muttered, trying to turn back. His friends had other ideas. 

“What are you going to text him?” Bokuto asked, staring at Daichi. “It’s gotta be something good if you want him to stay interested.” 

Kuroo nodded, leaning back against the wall of the bus. 

“I wasn’t.” Daichi turned to look at them. The expression of complete shock met his gaze, from all three. 

“You cannot just not text him.” Tanaka half-shouted, realizing a moment after and glancing up to Ukai. 

The shout earned them a glare. 

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve got nothing to say to him. He wanted it in case he had any questions about volleyball.” 

Kuroo smacked his friend on the back of his head. “I know for sure he told you to text whenever. Bo, our captain got his first phone number from an omega and didn’t even realize he was being flirted with.” Kuroo placed a hand over his heart. 

Bokuto had this painfully sad expression on his face. “Daichi, you shame us all. How could you?” 

The words made Daichi feel helpless. He stared back at his three friends, not knowing what to say. 

“What?” Daichi frowned, unable to think properly. 

“Let’s let him suffer until morning.” Tanaka said, glancing to Kuroo who nodded. 

“Yes.” Kuroo leaned closer to Daichi. “In the morning, we’ll tell you what to text him. Don’t contact him until then.” 

Daichi nodded, slowly. He turned back to stare at his phone for a minute before turning to stare out of the window. Suga was breathtakingly gorgeous with his silver hair. In all honesty, Daichi had thought it had just been his kindness as to why Suga acted the way he did. Had Suga been flirting? 

\----

Oikawa grinned at his phone. He currently stood, half-way through changing. It was all just too surreal to him right now. 

“Earth to Oikawa.” Suga teased, slipping into his school uniform again. “Let’s get changed so we can go eat. My mom invited you over again.” 

Oikawa turned the grin to Suga. “Your mom is a wonderful woman.” 

A laugh slipped from Suga’s lips. “She likes to make sure you aren’t overworking yourself. Plus, it’s a nice distraction having you around. You distract her.” 

Suga gathered the used jerseys again, planning to take them home to wash them this time. He slipped them into an extra bag as Oikawa finally finished getting dressed. 

“So, did you have to ask him for his number?” Suga prompted, locking the door to the clubroom as they both stepped out. He paused at the sight of the keys on the ground, picking them up slowly. It was the keys to the room next door, along with some others. Interesting. He slipped those into his bag as well. 

“Ask who?” Oikawa smirked. 

“A certain, serious faced vice-captain? Whom happened to be staring at you most of the night?” Suga replied, glancing to Oikawa. He’d yet to get a text from Daichi. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know of anyone like that.” Oikawa may have pulled it off, if he hadn’t looked up just in time to see Suga smirking at him. 

Suga was holding Oikawa’s phone, which he’d slipped off the other. 

“Really? So, if I happened to unlock your phone, there wouldn’t be a new contact?” Suga laughed as the phone was snatched back from him. 

Oikawa huffed, shoving the phone deeper into his pocket. Suga stayed silent, occasionally glancing over at his friend. 

“Fine!” Oikawa said, knowing his friend wouldn’t start another conversation until he started talking. “Okay, so Iwaizumi realized I’ve been going to his games since junior high. He appeared a bit flustered when I pointed out how he could improve if the toss for his spike was tossed a bit lower to meet his palm a bit better.” 

Suga just smiled. It was very much like Oikawa to give someone advice without being asked. 

“Anyways! After he’d changed, I stopped by to wish him good luck on his next game. I think he was a bit surprised that I kept talking, because he asked for my number after the one with white-tipped spiky hair kept snickering. He already sent me his phone number.” Oikawa seemed pleased.

Suga could only imagine what Oikawa would have chosen to talk about to get Iwaizumi to offer his phone number. 

After eating dinner, Suga brought Oikawa up to his room. His mother had taken possession of the volleyball jerseys with a stern look from Suga shortly after they got home. Though she knew of their twice-daily practices, she still was unsure of them playing sports. Oikawa insisted he would personally ensure Suga didn’t practice too hard to get her to give the okay. 

Oikawa stretched across the bed as Suga made himself comfy sitting at the head of the bed. Oikawa’s head rested on Suga’s thigh. Out of habit, Suga stroked the fluffy mess of hair. 

“Want to stay over? Getting up for practice is going to be tough.” Suga offered. His house was closer to their campus than Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes. “Lemme ask my dad.” 

When he didn’t move, Suga prodded him. “Tell him you are working with me on that English assignment, the one we finished over lunch.” 

Oikawa smirked, but gave in. Without even looking at his phone, the brunette called his father. As he spoke, Suga continue to play with Oikawa’s hair, causing it to look like a terrible mess. No one else knew, but Oikawa loved to have his hair played with. 

Oikawa hung up with a soft sigh. The conversation took less than two minutes. “He’s not even home yet, but will let mom know. Which is irrelevant since she is traveling as well, like always.” 

They stayed that way for a bit, before Suga finally slipped from the bed. Oikawa groaned softly, having almost been asleep. 

“I’m just going to let my mom know you’re staying the night and ask her politely to pack you lunch for tomorrow as well. Go shower. You know where everything is.” Suga said, not even waiting for a response as he left the room. Suga knew his mother most likely had already prepped both of their meals for tomorrow. 

Oikawa stayed over often enough that he had a small section of Suga’s closet with his own clothes. It had started years ago, when his own parents started taking on more work shortly after Oikawa started junior high. He never told anyone, but Oikawa had overheard his parents arguing throughout his early days of elementary school about the fact he wasn’t an alpha. Both his parents were registered alphas with successful careers. 

Within two weeks, Suga figured out Oikawa was home alone. Suga’s mother to insist Oikawa would be staying the night whenever his parents couldn’t be available. He spent more days over at the Sugawara’s than at his own home since then. Now, the Sugawara home felt like more of a home than his own. 

The Sugawara’s were both betas. It was not common for betas to have omega children. Suga was adored by his parents. Oikawa found out from Suga that his parents wanted more children but it never happened. It was one of the reasons he never felt bad about being over, knowing that the Sugawara’s desperately wanted another child. 

The only thing Oikawa didn’t physically have at Suga’s house was a bed. He blamed his secondary gender, but he preferred to sleep cuddling someone. Suga was the same. Even though the bed Suga had was just a twin, they always managed to make it work. The nights Oikawa slept curled with Suga were the ones in which he slept the best. 

After showering, Oikawa sat on Suga’s bed with notes from their college prep courses. They attended the same classes, therefore spending their days together. 

Suga stopped in only long enough to grab clothes for his own shower, giving Oikawa a smile. “Don’t study too hard there, you might actually get higher grades than me.” 

Oikawa just shook his head. Through their school years, their grades had been similar. Suga often got a few points higher, but he also spent many hours re-teaching Oikawa the material. 

Within minutes of Suga disappearing to shower, Oikawa found himself distracted by his phone. Iwaizumi hadn’t texted, but Oikawa wasn’t too concerned about that. He’d chosen to respond to a few messages from Tendou. Oikawa knew most of the third years planned to go to morning practice. Tendou was updating Oikawa about his texting with Semi, sending screenshots. 

A laugh slipped from Oikawa’s lips, glancing up as Suga came into the room. “Tendou has been texting non-stop with Semi since the alpha sent back his number. I bet these two end up married.” 

Suga still had a towel around his shoulders, using it to dry his hair. Suga was dressed similarly to Oikawa, in just boxers and an old t-shirt. 

“What makes you say that?” Suga questioned, sitting next to Oikawa to glance at the screen. 

Oikawa tilted it so Suga could read the latest screen shot. 

>From Tendou  
What’s the difference between a dirty bus stop and a lobster with breast implants? 

>From Semi  
Do you normal have this much energy?

>From Semi  
Was practice not hard enough? 

>From Tendou  
⊙︿⊙

>From Tendou  
Then you won’t get the answer

“I’m surprised Semi keeps responding.” Suga said, smiling though. The fact that Tendou had the attention of an alpha made Suga happy. 

Oikawa nodded, giving Suga a happy look when the other omega put away the study materials. A yawn escaped from Oikawa’s lips. 

“Want to just head to bed?” Suga asked like it was a choice, but Oikawa knew that it wasn’t. If they had to get up early, they would be going to bed in time to get at least eight hours of sleep. 

“Yeah.” The brunette sighed, stretching before beginning to arrange Suga’s pillows. 

Suga disappeared to put their towels away. He flicked off the lights as he came back in, Oikawa keeping his phone screen lit up as Suga moved to lay down in the small space. 

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Suga muttered. He’d not bothered to touch his phone, knowing that Oikawa would let him know if there was anything important. 

Oikawa just hummed softly, laying down more slowly. He was wrapped up in looking at stupid things on social media. Suga let him scroll for a few minutes before taking the phone and plugging it in. Oikawa let him because he was bone tired as well. They often slept spooned together with Suga acting as the smaller spoon. To start off tonight though, they currently laid facing each other.

“Good night, Suga.” Oikawa murmured, fixing the sheet over them a bit better. 

Suga smiled, shifting enough to place a soft kiss on Oikawa’s lips. “Sleep well, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! (if such things exist)
> 
> I apologize for the shorter chapter, but here is some very mild Oikawa/Suga! Just to clarify, in this AU, omegas can be very cuddly to eachother. Oikawa and Suga do not have romantic feelings towards eachother, other than close friendship and comfort seeking. 
> 
> Also, the answer to Tendou's question: One is a crusty bus station, and the other is a busy crustacean. It's a stupid thing, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else better. 
> 
> I think I'll be putting the next chapter up in a couple of days. I've been jumping around a lot while writing this, so yeah... This is by far going to to be the longest piece I've written yet! Thank you all for reading and commenting! Let me know if there is anything specific you guys want to see.


	5. What Keys?

Just as Suga thought, getting up the next morning was rough. The night before, he’d informed his mother about the new captain and optional training. She got up with them, making both boys breakfast and laughing at how not awake both were. 

Without her help, Suga knew they would have left something at home for school. As Oikawa ate slowly, as normal, she’d packed their lunches into their bags. Suga spent that time putting clean uniforms in their bags for school as well as clean practice uniforms for afterschool. Suga slipped an extra sweater into his bag, figuring it would feel nice after practice. 

They both were dressed in workout gear this morning. Like most mornings, little conversation passed between the two omegas on the way to campus. 

Suga’s phone vibrated from within his bag. It was rare that he would receive texts before Oikawa, especially this early in the morning. 

\----

The morning sun found Daichi rummaging through his bags outside of the club room. He normally arrived ten minutes early to unlock everything and start setting up the gym. He’d not touched his keys since yesterday morning, when his parents had left early for work. Since both had been home when Daichi returned and left for school he had not needed to lockup. However, he did need the keys to get into the clubroom and gym. Iwaizumi had spares, and hopefully would be there soon.

After practically emptying his gym bag, Daichi concluded the keys were not there. He couldn’t remember touching them as he unloaded his bag last night either. 

Daichi frowned, pulling out his phone. His thumb hovered over the call button of Suga’s contact, but finally decided on texting. 

>From Daichi  
Any chance you found a set of keys? 

Daichi guessed he wouldn’t get a response for a while. It was early enough in the morning that the omega would probably be asleep. 

His phone lit up moments later. 

>From Suga (*^▽^*)  
I found some last night, locking up. It slipped my mind until now. 

>From Daichi  
I hope I did not wake you.

>From Suga (*^▽^*)  
Nope. We have optional morning practices now

>From Suga (*^▽^*)  
I can come to your school this afternoon. I am sure I would be less missed at practice

>From Daichi  
It is my fault the keys are there. I cannot ask you to skip practice

>From Daichi  
I’ve got to go to practice. We’ll talk later

The sounds of someone approaching caught him off guard. Daichi glanced up, relieved at the sight of Iwaizumi walked up. 

“Something wrong?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I dropped my keys at the practice game last night.” Daichi gathered his bags, stepping aside to let Iwaizumi unlock the door. Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow, stepping inside. 

“I can cover for you if you want to go get them.” Iwaizumi began to put his own schoolbags away. 

Daichi nodded, placing his own bags down. “I’ll probably skip this afternoon. Suga offered to come here, but it’s not his responsibility.” 

Daichi followed Iwaizumi to the gym. “Meet him somewhere for coffee, then. Alone, I doubt you’d be allowed on his campus.” 

It still meant that Suga would have to miss practice. He got to work on setting up, greeting the various members of his team as they came in. A few members, like Kageyama and Kuroo were not morning people at all. Nishinoya was one of the few that was quite energetic in the morning, which helped get everyone else moving. 

Practice for the next few days was in preparation of their weekend matches. It meant for grueling work, but not many complained about the amount of drills. This was the second to last tournament for the third years; everyone trained hard to be successful. 

\----

By lunch, Daichi had not responded back. Suga sighed, currently sitting with the third years of the team and Hinata. The first year came to join them to ask questions about volleyball for a few minutes. He was picking at his food, truly more interested in reading over some notes Naoi had given him. 

>To Daichi  
Let’s meet at the Black Cat café, around 4:30 

Suga would have time later in the afternoon to go tell Takeda he wouldn’t be attending practice. Oikawa already knew about the keys and would let their coach know Suga would not be in practice.

>From Daichi  
Fine. I’ll let you know if I’m running late. 

Akaashi leaned over, looking to see whom Suga was texting. “He seems rather serious.” The other setter noted. 

Suga nodded, thinking it was funny. “I don’t think he is pleased that I am going to meet him. He insisted this morning it was unfair that I missed practice.” 

Hinata frowned. “Did you all get numbers last night?” 

Akaashi was the only one who shook his head. “Nope.” 

“Oh, good. I didn’t think there was anyone that interesting. Anyways, I should go back now. Thanks!” Hinata grinned, dashing off to return to class. 

Oikawa huffed, stealing food from Suga’s container. “Iwa-chan won’t text back.” 

Suga rubbed Oikawa’s back lightly, finally picking up his food to eat. “Maybe their schedule is different than ours, and they aren’t on lunch break yet.” 

Yaku sighed, putting away his empty lunch container. “I did some research last night about the school our new coach went too.” Yaku glanced to Akaashi. “The team he used to aid coaching made it to the quarter finals the year before last, and six times over the last ten years. Though they have never been to nationals themselves, I guess that’s pretty successful.” 

Akaashi shook his head. “But last night, we clearly had no chance against winning against those alphas. There is no shame in admitting that. We all know it.” 

“He’d never seen us play before.” Yaku reminded Akaashi. 

Tendou stretched, watching the two before throwing his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. “Are you bitter you didn’t get a number?” 

A sigh slipped from Akaashi’s. “No, I just think it’s stupid we got a coach our last year, and he thinks we have a chance to maybe get through a couple rounds? What’s the point if we don’t aim at the finals?” 

“Then let’s aim for Nationals.” Tendou replied. 

Asahi spluttered, looking to Tendou in shock. 

“What, we’ve been practicing for years.” Tendou smirked, watching as Asahi just looked away. “I think our Ace needs to say it.” 

A blush appeared on Asahi’s neck as he realized those around him were watching him. “L-let’s go to nationals.” It came out weak. 

“Louder.” Tendou sang, leaning forward. “Come on, Ace!” 

Tendou’s voice carried. Asahi glanced around, clearly uncomfortable. However, Asahi rarely got angry at Tendou. The two shared that they did not have a more ‘classic’ omega build due to their heights. 

Asahi finally gave Tendou a frown. “I’ll make the announcement at practice.” It was a bit of a cop-out, but Tendou just grinned. 

“You better, Asahi!” Tendou would not let Asahi out easy. 

\----

Semi sought out a quiet space at lunch. He’d received a text from Ushijima Wakatoshi asking if they could chat over lunch earlier that morning. Before calling, he replied to the various texts he’d received from Tendou this morning. The pickup lines were so terrible that it got a laugh out of Semi and forwarded some to Bokuto. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” A deep voice spoke through the phone. It made Semi smile at the fact that he still introduced himself. 

“Hey, Wakatoshi.” Semi responded. “What’s on your mind?” 

Towards the end of junior high, they had started casually dating. In fact, they probably still were with a strong emphasis on casual. Semi still didn’t regret coming to a different school than Ushijima, as he learned to play a completely different style of volley ball. 

“The omega team.” Wakatoshi didn’t bother to explain that either.

Semi sighed, the slightest smile appearing on his lips. “What about them?”

The question was met with the softest huff. “You saw them play. Why are people so interested in them? Are they that good?” 

Semi licked his lips. “Played them last night, too. There are a few interesting ones, there are few that are clearly beginners.” 

“Why would you play them?” Semi could hear the frown on Ushijima’s face even through the phone. 

“Their new coach is friends with our coach. It was a favor to the new team, and a nice change than just practice. I bet you’d like going against one of their setters. He’s got an accurate jump-serve.” Semi thought Oikawa’s serving ability was a result of a tone of training. 

“I’ll ask our coach to set-up a practice game after this tournament.” It was apparently enough for Ushijima to decide it would be worth their time. 

Semi laughed softly. “You’re going to destroy them.” 

“You just said there was a few interesting ones. I want to see for myself.” Ushijima responded. 

“How’s your new setter?” Semi changed the topic, knowing Ushijima would not change his opinion now that he made one. 

“Learning.” Ushijima had not been pleased when Semi suddenly announced he would be attending a different high school. Though a year later, a new setter had joined Ushijima’s team who was strong enough to steal the spot away from Semi. 

“I’m sure he is.” Semi responded. “I look forward to seeing you this weekend.” Both of their teams had matches at the same arena, though luckily the two teams weren’t playing just yet. 

Ushijima grunted into the phone. 

“You miss me.” Semi teased, knowing it would be time soon to head back into class. “Let me know if you get a practice match with the omegas.”

“Yep.” 

That was how the call ended. It was normal for the two to not communicate about anything important. It was one reason why as to why their relationship continued for so long. 

Semi stared at his phone when it vibrated. 

>From Tendou  
What washes up on tiny beaches? 

>From Semi  
Tiny shells 

>From Tendou  
Nope!   
Guess again. 

>From Semi  
No.

>From Tendou  
That’s no fun

>From Semi  
My patience

>From Tendou  
Microwaves

Semi stared at the response from Tendou. He snorted, shaking his head. 

>From Semi  
I hate you

Somehow, Semi knew that saying such words to Tendou would not discourage the other from texting him. 

 

\----

Suga used a break between classes to find Takeda. He slipped into the classroom, surprising the teacher. 

“Takeda-sensei. Pardon the intrusion.” Suga smiled. “Sawamura-san, from the team last night, accidently dropped his keys. I am going after school to meet him at a café to given them back. Oikawa is going to let our new coach know, but I thought I would inform you personally.” 

Takeda looked surprised, to say the least. “Thank you, Suga. You are a wonderful help to the club. Be safe, okay?” 

Suga smiled again. “I will! I am going to come back to school afterwards to pick up Oikawa. I’ll come see if you are still here.”

Takeda seemed relieved. “I will still be here. I’ll see you this evening, Suga.”

Suga nodded, leaving the classroom. 

Waiting the rest of the day to go to the café felt like forever. When classes ended, Suga pulled Oikawa into a hug. Suga pecked a soft kiss on Oikawa’s cheek, making Oikawa smirk. The rest of their class was used to the two omega’s antics, not even looking. 

“I’ll be back before the end of practice to walk home with you.” Suga picked up his bag. The morning practice had left him sore. 

Oikawa just ruffled Suga’s hair fondly. “Yes mom. I’ll see you then!” Suga could see that Oikawa was excited for practice. The next few weeks would be exciting with the addition of a coach. 

The weather recently had been switching from hot and sticky to down-pours at the drop of a hat. To combat this, Suga has been wearing his secondary uniform with a skirt more often than not. Their school was one of the few that had chosen a less traditional catholic uniform in favor of a French-sailor influence for the skirt choice. Suga liked that the top wasn’t a button-down as well, though he didn’t mind the main uniform. Pants were wonderful for cold days. 

Not used to leaving school shortly after letting out, the silver-haired omega was shocked at the number of people around. The train to the café was packed. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Suga got off a stop early. It wouldn’t take him long to get to the café by walked the extra couple of blocks. 

In fact, he would have made it on time if he’d not gotten distracted by a shops display. Suga caught sight of a volleyball keychain and had to have it. At the last moment, he bought a second. It would look nice on Daichi’s keys, and maybe help the alpha be less likely to lose them. 

Unsurprisingly, Daichi arrived to the café first. A good number of other students were also there, easy to spot due to their school uniforms. 

Suga waved to Daichi before getting in line to order a drink for himself. While ordering, the silver-haired male missed the way Daichi blushed suddenly. Daichi was certainly not used to seeing omegas, and had not expected Suga to be in a more traditional omega outfit. The skirt itself hugged Suga’s hips, stopping just at his knees. The whole outfit made Suga look surprising young compared to his jersey and shorts. The realization that Suga truly was an omega may have finally began to process for the alpha. 

Suga made his way over to the table with a soft smile, settling in the seat across from Daichi. 

“Hi, sorry for being late.” Suga said, digging in his school bag before pulling out Daichi’s keys. Suga had ensured to clip the little volleyball to the keys before entering. He set them infront of the Daichi. 

Daichi shook his head a bit, having ordered a drink as well. “No, I appreciate you meeting me here so I only had to make half the trip. Thank you.” He picked up the keys, pausing at the sight of the new addition. 

“I thought if you had something colorful on them, you may be less likely to drop them!” Suga spoke before Daichi could even ask, obviously pleased with his choice. 

“Oh,” Daichi touched the mini-ball, surprise slipping across his face that it had the same feel as a real volleyball. “Thank you, Sugawara-san.” 

“Please, just Suga.” He insisted again, realizing that Daichi appeared a bit nervous. “Sugawara-san is my dad.” Maybe that would lighten the mood up. 

Suga accepted his drink from the waiter, pleased with his choice. A soft laugh slipped from Daichi’s lips, his posture finally relaxing down. “Alright, Suga. How was your first morning practice?” 

“Rough.” Suga sighed, wrapping his fingers loosely around his drink. “Coach Naoi decided last night that we needed to work on our stamina. He said this was a light practice, but I’m sore still. Plus, it was so early. How do you do it?” 

Daichi chuckled. “Years of practice getting up early. Conditioning is always rough, no matter what you are told to do. I used to hate all of it, but I see now how it helps. I am just curious, but sports don’t seem to be common at omega schools. Why?” 

That brought a slightly sad smile to Suga’s lips. “We are encouraged to balance school, socializing and health. I guess the general belief is that a sports program would throw the balance off. Luckily, almost all of omegas that play right now are there because the school noted they didn’t do much exercise. Plus, Oikawa, Yaku and I argued in our first year that we were socializing through playing volleyball. Are sports encouraged at your school?” 

Daichi nodded. “It’s a good way to burn off energy, you know the classic- ‘alphas are high strung’. I’ve only met a few alphas, like Iwaizumi, whom do not seem to be naturally high-strung.” 

At least it wasn’t Suga who brought the other alpha into the conversation. “I apologize for how Oikawa may have treated Iwaizumi-san last night. Oikawa can be a bit, high-strung, but he means the best.” 

From the look of recognition, Daichi seemed to know already who Oikawa was. “There is no need to apologize. Last night was odd for most of us, though I think maybe you understand.” 

“It really was, odd.” Suga laughed. “Our new coach was shocked when one of the third years blatantly said the only reason we mixed teams was to stop your team from repeatedly destroying ours. Luckily, this morning went a bit better by the fact that none of us were awake enough to complain.” 

Daichi laughed as well. “I mean, he was right. But you guys learned more by mixing up then you would have sticking together.” His finished off his drink, seeming a little surprised. 

“If you need to go, you can.” Suga supplied easily. 

The alpha shook his head. “I’d like to stay a bit longer, if you have time.” When Suga nodded, Daichi gathered his cup. “Excuse me for a moment while I get another drink.” 

Suga smiled, pulling out his phone as Daichi stepped away. By doing so, he missed seeing Daichi order a piece of cake for them to split. 

Oikawa had sent him updates of practice so far, which apparently had been a jog followed by drills of basic positions. Coach Naoi had not been pleased that Suga was missing either, even to take back keys to one of the alpha players. 

As Daichi returned, Suga slipped his phone back into his bag. His eyes widened at the sight of the sweet, instantly noticing two forks. Suga also noticed the slightest blush forming on Daichi’s cheeks. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing. I do not need all of this.” The captain muttered, putting the cake on the table between them. 

“Thank you.” Suga would never complain about being given free food. With careful fingers, he pulled out one of the forks before taking a piece from the frosted corner. 

“So you have more games for the tournament this weekend?” Suga questioned. 

Daichi nodded with a sigh. “Yeah. While fun, it makes for an exhausting weekend. One of the schools we are playing is considered a powerhouse.” 

Suga couldn’t help but notice that Daichi was watching him take small bites from the corner of the cake. “But your school is a powerhouse.” 

“Yeah, but its’ still difficult facing them in the afternoon.” Daichi responded. 

“So, you are assuming they will win their first match of the day?” Daichi nodded in response. “I may not know much, but there is a chance they could loss against the other team.” 

Maybe it was due to his own experiences, but Suga loved cheering for the underdog. He couldn’t help it. He’d started it shortly after starting to attend matches with Oikawa, watching the teams come in. Suga always rooted for the alpha team, but occasionally hoped a less-known team would break through. It had yet to happen. 

“Fair point. I’ll talk to Coach about it.” Daichi seemed to seriously be considering Suga’s suggestion. 

“What got you into volleyball?” The omega asked. 

Daichi froze slightly before smiling. “Bokuto and Kuroo. Those two idiots grew obsessed when we played it once in elementary school PE, and insisted that I had to join the afterschool club with them. I kept with it because before I knew, it was habit and I enjoyed it as well. Though, club was certainly better than playing in PE. What about you?” 

Suga shrugged. “It was noted in elementary school that I was a bit lazy. Since I didn’t want to do anything like dancing, cheerleading, or running,” Suga laughed softly. “Let’s just say it got to the point that my teacher asked my homeroom class if anyone had suggestions for fun ways to exercise. Oikawa kept insisting volleyball was the best. For a bit, I only played because it got the teachers attention off me. Oikawa could serve pretty hard then, so it wasn’t until I learned the setters position I started to enjoy it.” 

With the cake over half eaten, Daichi slowly set his fork down. The alpha was realizing that his fork was touching the exact same spots that Suga’s was. Daichi never had a problem sharing food beforehand, but something about this was getting to him. 

“Will you be in trouble for missing practice?” Suga asked suddenly, finishing off the last of the cake by sucking the frosting from the fork. 

“Not too much, no. Getting back the keys to the gym was more important.” Daichi knew his coach wouldn’t be too impressed he missed practice during a tournament. “I’ll probably go for a jog tonight to make up for it.” 

“Speaking of which, I should be getting back. I promised I would be back before practice ends.” Suga smiled softly, but he was a bit sad to have to go. Something about sitting with Daichi had relaxed Suga from the stress of the day. 

“Maybe we can come to your school soon for another practice match.” Suga gathered his bag as Daichi stood as well. 

Daichi nodded. “I’m sure we could do so after this tournament ends. Thank you again, Suga, for bringing my keys.” The brunette bowed slightly to Suga, who blushed. 

They walked out of the café, Suga pausing once more. “Good luck, Daichi. I hope your games go well this weekend.” 

“As do I.” Daichi smiled, waving as he left. 

\----

Kyoutani made his way home after practice. Yaku walked with him to the convenience store before they split directions. Kyoutani slipped into the store to grab a drink for the walk home. His house was about three miles from the school. Kyoutani had been given a bike, but he refused to use it after a stranger made a comment that the green looked cute against his uniform. At least after the club practice, he could change into plain street clothes and hid his uniform. 

Kentarou Kyoutani never wanted to be an omega. His mother was an alpha; his father was considered a beta out of simplicity. However, his fathers’ parents had paid for him to attend an omega school since he was one of the rare that was indeterminate. Back then, schooling was different. His father was one of the last years that attended high-school under the older teachings. Omegas were taught more about being submissive and a good wife. 

Back then, it had been thought that a child born from an omega was more likely to be a beta. Only an alpha would have either an alpha or an omega child, though if the partner wasn’t an omega there was little chance. So, his mother had carried Kyoutani to term. Kyoutani was raised as an alpha child. Even as a toddler, his mother insisted it was okay for him to play more aggressively. 

She’d changed when his tests came back as a Class A omega. She rarely spoke to Kyoutani. When she did, it was to correct him or point out an unacceptable action. Or she had up until seven years ago. She gotten an offer to go work in Europe, and took it. Kyoutani wished she’d broken the marriage agreement with his father. The bitch had not come back once, but sent a monthly check to cover expenses. 

Kyoutani’s father had taken up a job shortly after she’d left. He had explained to the young Kyoutani back than that he had to get out of the house. The job was originally part-time at a nearby restaurant. Six years had changed that to a full-time job managing the now successful place. He left while Kyoutani was at school, and came home in the early hours of the morning before the blonde woke. 

“What’s someone like you doing out here, all alone?” A voice called. 

Kyoutani sent a glare in the direction of the voice. He chose not to respond, exhausted from practice. This apparently pissed off the group of three unsavory punks. 

One of them grabbed his gym bag, the strap ripping. Kyoutani had switched back to his old bag the night after their first match. By letting the bags dropped, Kyoutani gained the upper hand. 

Besides practicing volleyball, Kyoutani was somewhat skilled in fighting. He didn’t come out victorious in this match. Someone spotted them and threatened to call the police if they didn’t scram. 

Kyoutani ran in the direction of his home. He’d lost his drink, and gained some new bruises. One was a black-eye, which would be impossible to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I have made both Oikawa and Kyoutani have rough relationships with their mothers. In this omegaverse, all omegas are considered better providers for children. That being said, alpha women and betas do still have children. I wanted to highlight on the aspects that some alphas do not have that strong of nurturing capacities as betas or omegas. Not all alphas want to raise children, but there are some that love their children and are extremely protective of them. Male omega pregnancy is decreasing as male omegas now have the choice to pursue careers outside of the home. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to clarify about heats. In this verse, most omegas use suppressants to avoid having heats during the school year. The suppressants do not hurt them in any way, but can suppress their scent. There are a wide variety of strengths and types, such as pills or implants. Omegas do not need permission to use them. Heats for omegas mean three to seven days worth of cramps, headaches, noise and light sensitivity, nesting, exhaustion and increased emotional response to stimuli. Sex can help reduce the symptoms, but it isn't a must. Often, cuddling helps just as much, if not more for the omega. Depending on the omega, years can pass before needing to go off suppressants for heats. Others need to go off their suppressants every few months to go through a heat to feel normal. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Questions

Silence fell in the gym when Kyoutani finally stepped in. He was only a few minutes late as he’d been forced to switch back to his team bag. The strap on his old one too far ruined to be fixed. 

“Kyoutani!” Suga called out, rushing his teammate. The bruising had gotten worse, even though the blonde had iced it three times. 

“It’s nothing.” Kyoutani sighed. 

Naoi came to stand next to Kyoutani and Suga. “You’ll have to see the nurse before I can let you play.” It was school rules, just to ensure all students stayed healthy. 

Kyoutani gave the coach a glare. “I don’t need to see the nurse. I already iced it.” The tone was less than polite. 

“If I let you train this morning, you will go see a nurse during first period. Yes?” Naoi spoke more firmly this time. 

Kyoutani glared harder. Apparently, Naoi already pinned him as one serious about training, despite the snarky attitude. 

“Fine.” Kyountani spat out. 

Naoi seemed pleased. “Good, you’ll do extra laps for being late. Back to practice, everyone!” So much for non-mandatory practice. Naoi figured if they were going to show up, they would do so on time. 

If yesterday morning was rough, today was brutal. Yesterday they’d spent the morning switching between walking and running. Today was plyometrics, Naoi explained, to work on being more explosive in their movements. 

Everyone was exhausted by the end of it. The combination of the training with the fact that it was morning meant most of the team was groaning as they treaded to the clubroom. 

“How can he just stand there and make that sound so easy, when its’ not.” Oikawa groaned. A few others made noises of agreement. 

“I enjoyed it.” Kyoutani said softly, not looking forward to going to the nurse. “Makes me feel like we are finally getting somewhere.” No one argued, as it was truthful. It was rare that blonde spoke out. 

A few of the first years startled when the blonde slammed his locker shut. Suga glanced to the omega, having mixed feelings about him. This was the fifth fight that Suga knew about, which meant almost nothing. 

Kyoutani was off to go see the nurse. After getting his eye examined, the nurse found nothing terribly wrong besides the bruises. She did insist checking the blonde’s torso. He was forced to reveal the bruises to his arms and hip. His was lucky this time that there were no direct hits to his ribs or stomach. That would have gotten him sent to the hospital. 

The check-up with the nurse turned into being sent to the vice principal. It wasn’t often Kyoutani felt upset by fighting. The sight of his father, bleary eyed and messily dressed in the vice principal’s office hit Kyoutani harder than he expected. 

Kyoutani lowered his head, wishing for once he could get away with kneeling on the floor rather than sitting next to his father. Such actions where acceptable. Kyoutani sat next to his father, hunching his shoulders. 

“Kentarou-san,” The vice principal began, addressing Kyoutani’s father. “I will spare you the lecture since this isn’t the first time we’ve been in this situation.” 

Kyoutani’s father nodded with a sigh. “Thank you.” The beta spoke in soft tones. Kyoutani could not remember a time when his father raised his voice. 

“Will you report whomever caused you these injuries? Did someone attempt to mug you or rape you?” The vice principal addressed Kyoutani.

“No.” Kyoutani muttered, noting how both the adults sighed. He had never discussed why the fights occurred. 

“We discussed last time what the implications of your son’s continued fights could be.” The vice principal turned back to his father. “Though I know you are the main caretaker, I will alert his mother. Our school does not have a strict policy about fighting, but I spoke with the Omegan Welfare board. Their advice is to have your son wear an identification band or collar.” 

Kyoutani felt anger rise. An identification band monitored constantly his heart rate, stress level, and oxygen saturation as well as providing GPS location. The band had settings, based off the omega’s baseline health information, which would send out alerts in-case one or more of the monitoring levels spiked too high. Bands could only be removed by a caretaker or person of authority. The alerts were most commonly sent to the wearer’s guardian or parents.

The vice principal had kept talking. “It is provided at no cost from the school, and our staff here is trained with setting the equipment up. If you provide your preferred phone number-“

“No!” Kyoutani shouted, startling both men. “No! I refuse to wear it. This is my personal information. I have the right not to reveal my status of omega to people, and this takes it away.” Only omegas wore these devices. 

“Kyoutani.” His father’s tone was soft. “Last time we discussed this, you promised the fights would stop. They apparently have not. With my job, I cannot be around to pick you up from school to keep you safe. Please, I am tired of getting these calls. I hate to know you are being injured by someone else.” 

Kyoutani couldn’t look at his father. He knew he would see pain written across his father’s face and hated it. “Please, don’t make me wear this.” He spoke more softly, lowering his head slightly further. 

At least the vice principal was quiet. Kyoutani flinched as his father reached over, gently taking the blonde’s hand. The gentle squeeze made the blonde feel worse. 

“If this is the only option, I request that you allow my son to choose whom the messages go to. If he is more comfortable with one of his friends being alerted, I would prefer that.” His father finally offered. The man always had listened to Kyoutani’s wishes and did his best to accommodate them. 

“It’s not ideal.” The vice principal replied, studying Kyoutani. “However, I will allow it if Kyoutani resumes seeing the school counselor once a week for the rest of the semester. Are you sure about this, Kentarou-san?”

The father nodded with hesitation. All attention turned to Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani froze. Did he want those messages sent to someone other than his father? He certainly hated seeing the school counselor, but she normally let him back to class within a few minutes. 

“Yaku Morisuke.” It was the only person Kyoutani trusted to keep it safe. The libero had aided Kyoutani learn the basics of volleyball last year. 

“Alright.” A glance to the vice principal showed his expression stiff. “If the fights continue, Kentarou-san, I am afraid of the repercussions for your son. I am required to report these fights to the government, but have managed to keep them off his permeant record.”

Kyoutani’s father gave another soft sigh. “I know. This will be the last time he is in here for fighting.” It was something he said every time. The words somehow made Kyoutani feel worse. 

“I hope so. Kyoutani, you are to report to the counselor first. He is expecting you and will be going over your assignment. He will also be the person in charge of the maintenance of your bracelet.” The vice principal was dismissing Kyoutani to go back to class. 

Kyoutani stood slowly. He finally caught his fathers’ eyes. “I’ll see you tonight.” His father offered. Kyoutani nodded, leaving the room shortly after that. 

Kyoutani didn’t attend any classes that morning. Fitting the bracelet took longer than expected. Also, apparently, the school had gotten a new counselor. This new beta wasn’t bothered in the slightest by Kyoutani sending glares his way. For the first time, Kyoutani found himself thinking of talking about his insecurities. However, that got him rather frustrated and angry. The counselor then made Kyoutani lay down until he had calmed down, and promised they would try again next time. 

His assignment was a whole other issue. The counselor requested two things of the blonde omega. The first was a packet, which he was supposed to fill out daily. The thing tracked his food, exercise, amount of sleep and time spent on school work. 

The second assignment Kyoutani hated. He was assigned to write out, as much as possible, why he felt he needed to fight. The counselor said he would knew if Kyoutani wasn’t honest. There was no page requirement, but Kyoutani was asked to spend at least three hours on it. If it wasn’t completed by next week, he would be spending thirty minutes after school with the counselor until three hours passed. 

\----

Yaku glanced up as he was called from class half-way through the morning. He followed the messenger to the vice principals class. At least it was saving him from a very boring lecture. 

Yaku offered a slight smile to the vice principal as he sat down. 

“Yaku-san, this shouldn’t take long.” The vice principal said. “You are here at the request of Kentarou Kyoutani. Do you know him?” 

Yaku nodded, frowning. “Of course. We play volleyball together. Is this about the fight?” 

The vice principal froze. “Is there anything you can tell me about that?” He paused, but Yaku just shook his head. “Okay, well, he is being fitted with an identification band. He asked that you be his guardian, or to receive monitoring alerts the band sends out. You have the right to decline.” 

Yaku’s eyes widened slightly. If Yaku had been falling asleep earlier, he no longer was. “Oh.” It was a lot to process. “I see. I am alright with receiving the alerts, but I don’t know if I can be of any help.”

“Well, you could give him a call if you got the alert, check in on him. The main hope is that these injuries are caused by others not realizing he is an omega. My hope is that whomever is hurting him will see the bracelet, and not fight him.” The vice principal replied.

Yaku nodded, frowning. “My only concern is if he has to wear the bracelet while playing volleyball. It could cause him injury, since we receive the ball with our arms.” 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” The vice principal replied. 

“I wouldn’t mind removing the bracelet and ensuring he puts it back in for practice and tournaments. Kyoutani expressed just this morning that he loved practice, so I wouldn’t mind doing this if it allowed him to continue to play.” Yaku honestly didn’t mind, if Kyoutani was not so snarky about it. “On one condition.” 

“What would that be, Yaku-san?” 

“I’d like an identification bracelet, with Kyoutani listed to receive any alerts.” It was a trust thing. Yaku knew Kyoutani would be at ease if Yaku trusted him with the same information. “And yes, I’m positive.” Yaku added, watching as the vice principal just gave a resigned sigh. 

“Alright. Just fill out these forms. Kyoutani will be given rights to receive alerts from your bracelet, along with accessing its GPS. I will have you pulled from class this afternoon to have it fitted.” The beta gave Yaku a small stack of forms to fill out. Once that was done, Yaku returned to class. 

Before practice proved to be an interesting affair. It was the first chance Kyoutani and Yaku met since this morning. Kyoutani was furious at Yaku, having been pulled out of class to get his prints set up to be able to release Yaku’s bracelet. 

“Give me your wrist.” Yaku smiled, holding his hand out for Kyoutani’s wrist. He pressed the release points, pleased to see it worked as it had this afternoon. 

“But why? You didn’t have to get one.” Kyoutani roughly grabbed Yaku’s wrist, taking off the other omega’s device. 

“But I did. You trusted me with this information, so the least I could do was also trust you with my own.” Yaku put both bracelets in his own locker. He continued changing. “Besides, this way you’re not the only one on the team.”

Kyoutani just gave Yaku a glare. He yanked on the rest of his clothing before walking off to go help setup. 

Yaku glanced to Suga, whom was also in the clubroom. 

“I can’t believe they forced one on him.” Yaku said, knowing that those who were in the room wouldn’t gossip. 

Suga shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind having one. It was kind of you to go along with this.” 

Yaku nodded. “It’s kinda fun. I got a lot of comments when I entered homeroom with one on. Most didn’t know we could request these.” The bracelet itself was aesthetically pleasing, and very high tech. 

\----

>To Semi  
You spend so much time on my mind that I should charge you rent

Tendou snickered at that one, having spent his last period thinking about that. He’d sent it as he arrived at the club room, changing into his clothes. Tendou was running a few minutes later than everyone else. 

>From Semi  
I’d pay you to shut up

Tendou smirked at the response. 

>To Semi  
All it would take was a date. Would you pay for that? 

>From Semi  
Yes

Apparently, that was all it would take for Tendou to get a date with Semi. He went to practice in a surprisingly good mood. 

\----

The fact that Takeda stood just inside the entrance of the gym with two unfamiliar faces made Suga pause. He glanced to Oikawa, who shrugged, before walking over to were Takeda stood. 

“New members?” Suga asked. 

Takeda nodded. “Will you gather everyone?” 

Suga smiled, glancing around to make sure everyone was present. Everyone appeared to be. “Gather round!” Suga called out, his voice carrying enough to get everyone’s attention. 

“So, starting today you guys have two new teammates. Both transferred after hearing about the team, and are joining. Kai, would you like to go first?” 

Both had jet black hair. However, the first one to step had buzzed hair and a pretty relaxed expression. “My name is Kai Nobuyuki. I am in my third year. For the past five years, I have been practicing with a beta team. My preferred position is a wing spiker, but I can block and receive well. I am pleased to meet you all.” 

Nobu glanced to Goshiki as he stepped back. The other male had a bowl cut and a rather serious expression. “My name is Goshiki Tsutomu. I am in my first year. I practiced with Nobu for the past three years with a beta team. I too play wing spiker. I aim to be the ace, like Ushijima!” Goshiki seemed oddly excited. 

Naoi seemed impressed. “Good. Today we are going over the basics for a bit, then having a practice match to reinforce the use of basics in the game. Kai, Goshiki, remember that it’s always good to go back to the basics. Go warm up!” 

Practice was interesting with the two new members. Nobu seemed rather relaxed, but instantly made friends with everyone on the team. Goshiki did get rather excited at simple things. Both players had more skill than most. Their skill aided the team. 

\---

After practice, Asahi asked to be excused from aiding in cleaning up. Suga didn’t mind, though he got the reason out of Asahi first. 

“Asahi’s got a phone date.” Suga teased, waving Asahi out of the gym. 

“Seriously?” Yaku glanced up from where he was loosening the net.

Suga grinned. “Apparently, Asahi got the other libero’s number. The libero said he wanted to ask Asahi a few questions about what he learned in class today about omegas.”

Asahi had already left the clubroom by the time the rest of the team went to change. 

Asahi rushed home after practice. He also barricaded himself in his room after a failed attempt at eating dinner. Nishinoya said he’d be calling in an hour, but Asahi was too nervous about the call. His stomach was in knots about this conversation. Asahi’s mother just patted the omega, saying she’d check in later with a snack. 

Asahi attempted to distract himself with a reading assignment from class. After reading the same line seven times, he gave up. The only thing Asahi could do was turn on some light music on his headphones and sit on his bed. He had a spare volleyball, holding it to distract his hands. 

The phone beginning to vibrate caused Asahi to tense up suddenly. Asahi slipped off his headphones, picking it up. 

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya practically yelled into the phone as soon as Asahi answered. 

Asahi grimaced. “H-hi Nishinoya-san.” 

“This is still a good time, yes?” Nishinoya’s tone soften a bit. 

“Of course. I was just reading.” Asahi lied, embarrassed that he was so stressed. The only reason he stayed on the line was that the alpha didn’t make a comment. 

“Okay, so just let me know if you’re not comfortable answering any questions. I wanted to ask these in class but we were behind. I really appreciate you letting me ask you. Ummmm, hold on.” Nishinoya was rustling papers around. 

Asahi closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. 

“Here it is. Can you sense someone is an alpha by smell?” The question was simple enough. 

“Umm… well, yes.” Asahi felt like that was a terrible answer. “In elementary, we would have to be slowly introduced to new alpha’s. I don’t notice it so much now, but as a kid, a strange alphas scent caused me to tense up and cry. Others weren’t bothered as much.” 

“So what about the practice match? What did I smell like?” Nishinoya questioned. 

Asahi froze, feeling a blush starting to cover his cheeks. “Yeah. It’s why we left the windows and doors open. Almost all alphas have a certain smell too them that I just recognize. I can’t describe everyone, but you?” The blush was getting worse. At least no one could see him. “I don’t know.” It came out as a whisper. 

“No worries!” Nishinoya replied. “So what about kneeling? Sensei said some omegas feel more comfortable being lower when speaking to an alpha.” 

So much for an easy conversation. 

“I never really considered it, since I’m so short. I never get the urge to be taller than someone.” Nishinoya rambled. 

Asahi pulled a pillow closer, not knowing what to say. Finally, he sighed. “Some do, some don’t. My grandmother was very traditional, so I was raised throughout the first few years of elementary to kneel next to the sofa rather than sit on it. I am more comfortable kneeling-”

“Wait, seriously?” Nishinoya interrupted, shocked. “I had forgotten it used to be basically required until class today. Of course, I want people to be comfortable, but, like, wow.” 

No words came to mind. Asahi just clutched the phone more tightly, Nishinoya’s words replaying through his head. Since he was raised that kneeling was acceptable, Asahi never felt awkward or ashamed about it. The way Nishinoya reacted to what he’d learned and still often had the desire to do left a sour knot in his stomach. 

“Asahi-san?” Nishinoya asked after a moment. 

“Yes?” Asahi muttered back. 

“I offended you, I’m sorry! Daichi told me to be respectful.” The alpha said something else, but it was lost to him shuffling papers. “I was just shocked. I don’t find anything wrong with the kneeling. I promise. You sound uncomfortable, I can hang up. Maybe that’s better if I do so. I can ask someone else.” 

Asahi swallowed. “N-no. I-it’s okay. What’s next?” The rambling had relaxed Asahi a bit. 

“Really? Great! I only have a few more anyways. So, when you feel uncomfortable or ill, do you build a nest or seek out someone to cuddle?” Just like that, Nishinoya seemed to already have his wits and confidence back. 

Asahi glanced down to the pillow clutched to his chest and the fact that he had pushed himself against the wall. “Yes, to both. Sometimes, at the same time.” Suga and Oikawa put up with Asahi on multiple occasions needing to be cuddled due to a panic attack. Not as common now, but Asahi used to freak out while messing around with the volleyball if he spiked too hard. 

“Huh.” Nishinoya quieted for a moment. “So what about skirts? Or dresses? Do you wear them or feel comfortable with the idea of wearing them? Is that too personal?”

“As a kid, I wore a lot of dresses. When I grew taller, I stopped.” It was just personal choice. Asahi no longer felt all that comfortable in dresses or skirts. 

“What about the identification bracelet? Would you choose to wear one, even though they are no longer required?” 

Asahi frowned into the phone. “I might, especially if my mate wanted me too. They look pretty cool though.”

“Can I ask about suppressants? Do you have heats? Do you think being on suppressants has caused you to not want to mate? I learned that most omegas aren’t mating as early in favor of going to university. Do you want a mate? Or are you going to a university?” Nishinoya seemed so excited all of the sudden. 

The amount of questions was overwhelming, not even touching how extremely personal the questions just became. Asahi felt his throat constricting at the thought of answering questions he could barely think about on his own. 

“Oh, Asahi-san I have to go! Can we talk another day? Tanaka-san is calling about math homework.” Nishinoya had gotten loud again, practically screaming into the phone. 

“Y-yes.” Asahi whispered out. 

“Great! Thanks. Bye!” The phone line clicked off before Asahi could respond to Nishinoya’s goodbye. 

Asahi stared at his phone screen, watching it flicker off. 

43.53 minutes. 

He’d spent over half-an-hour talking to someone on the phone. Asahi allowed himself to slump down, moving to lay on his bed. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, his face hot from embarrassment. Nishinoya’s questions kept bouncing around Asahi’s mind, not going away. 

What if no alpha wanted him? He’d gotten various comments over the years from other students to parents alike asking about his appearance. Even this year, the rumor that he was in his fifth year of schooling still existed. Some of his relatives, especially his grandmother, talked often about how Asahi’s height would probably cause most alphas to second guess mating him. 

On top of that, his grandmother felt the need to constantly tell Asahi there was no reason to really go to a university. He only had mediocre grades. Plus, his lack of decision of what he wanted to major in meant he would be better just not going. Yet, his mother and father encouraged him to go for a few or two before deciding if he wanted to continue higher education. 

His phone buzzed a few times but Asahi couldn’t move. It was the more constant vibrating of an incoming call that got the omega to move. He glanced to the name, seeing it was Suga, and only answering the call because it was Suga. 

“Asahi?” Suga’s voice was gentle through the phone. “Are you alright? You haven’t been answering your texts.” 

Of course, Suga would call if Asahi ignored his messages long enough. It had become a thing since they’d gotten phones and Asahi tended to freak-out easily. 

“Suga.” Asahi flinched at how wrecked his throat sounded. 

“Oh, Asahi. What happened sweetheart?” Suga spoke softly. In the background, Asahi could hear Oikawa mutter something but couldn’t catch what it was. 

“Nishinoya…” Asahi couldn’t get past the alpha’s name. The questions still bouncing around his head. 

Suga made a soft humming noise. “Take a deep breath Asahi. It’s alright.” Suga waited until he heard Asahi take a breath. “Okay, now let it out slowly.” 

Suga coached Asahi through a few deep breaths. It helped get Asahi to relax a little, and get his mind off the questions. Suga had the patience of the saint. 

“Good, Asahi. Are you feeling better?” Suga knew that Asahi was calmer.

Asahi nodded into the phone, which made Suga laugh. “I can’t see you, but I think you just nodded.” Suga prompted, making Asahi blush lightly. 

“Yeah.” Asahi muttered. 

They both fell silent. Suga knew that directly asking Asahi would cause him to freak out all over again. It was better to let Asahi bring it up when he felt comfortable enough. 

“He,” Asahi paused, hearing the slightest hum from the other side of the phone. “He was absolutely shocked when I mentioned that I was raised kneeling rather than sitting on chairs.” 

Suga knew Asahi was very sensitive about the fact that he preferred kneeling. Asahi was one of the few in their class whom had been raised on such traditional views. Some of the omegas had teased him about it too. Suga stayed silent. 

“He got excited after that, starting asking about suppressants and my heats and if I wanted to mate or go to a university. This was right after asking if I liked wearing skirts or dresses, and my thoughts on the identification bands. And then he had to go and asked if we could talk some other time. I could barely think. How could he just ask about those things?” Asahi was frowning into the phone, but also felt the biggest urge to cry. 

Suga stayed silent for a moment, thinking. “Asahi, you know you never have to answer those questions, right?” 

Asahi made a non-committal noise. 

“Yes, you do. But I’ll remind you again that you never have to answer those questions. You never have to explain to someone else why kneeling is comforting, why you chose the heat suppressants you did, or why you do or do not chose to go to a university after this year.” Suga knew Asahi was not going to sleep well tonight. 

“Now, you’re going to go take a bath since I doubt you have yet, get a snack and sleep. You had a long day today, and you need to rest if you want to stay awake in class tomorrow.” Suga listened as Asahi sighed. 

“Or you can lay on your sheets and think about how wonderful a hot shower would feel while Kyoutani sleeps and takes your spot as Ace.” Suga knew Asahi was oddly defensive about his spot as ace. 

Asahi finally groaned. “You are terrible, Suga.” He muttered, sitting up slowly. 

“You love me.” Suga sang back. 

“I do. Thank you, Suga.” Asahi muttered.

“Call me if you can’t sleep tonight.” Suga reminded Asahi. Both knew that wouldn’t happen, but Suga always offered it. 

When Asahi got off the phone, Suga turned to stare at Oikawa. Suga rubbed his temples before sighing. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to make another call.” Suga said, able to tell Oikawa was barely awake. 

Oikawa waved at Suga sleepily. “No problem, I’ll just be here sleeping.” 

Suga nodded. He scrolled through his contacts, choosing the number he had most recently added. The phone rang twice before being picked up. 

“Hello, Daichi speaking.” He said once he picked up. 

Suga couldn’t help the smirk that slide across his lips. “Hi, Daichi. It’s Suga. I’m sorry for calling at such a late hour.” 

Through the line, Suga could hear something dropping. It took him half a second to realize Daichi had dropped the phone. 

“Suga, hi. Is everything okay?” Daichi said a bit too fast, once the phone was recovered. 

Suga hummed into the line. “Yes, everything is okay. I just thought you should be aware that one of your teammates may have made my friend rather uncomfortable on accident.” 

Daichi was silent for a moment before sighing. “Do you know who, from my team?” 

“I believe his name is Nishinoya?” Suga responded.

“Yes, Nishinoya is a second year. Do you know what he said?” Daichi sounded a bit unhappy. 

“Oh, it’s not really a huge deal. I don’t think he realized he got on some rather sensitive topics.” Suga intentionally did not state what right away. “He just accidently asked Asahi about very private aspects of our lives, like heats and mating.” 

“Damn it.” The words were spoken very softly from Daichi. Then a sigh. “I am very sorry about him. I told him to be respectful and careful about what he asked.” 

Suga felt a smile spreading across his lips. He would deny that he was enjoying the fact that Nishinoya might be given a lecture tomorrow. 

“Honestly, I don’t think he meant anything by it. I just thought as his captain, maybe you could talk to him tomorrow about it? Not tonight, I don’t want Nishinoya to call back.” Suga knew he was getting what he wanted. 

“Yeah, no, I appreciate you letting me know. I’ll ask him tomorrow to apologize to Asahi. Thank you, Suga.” Daichi sounded tired. It made Suga feel a bit bad. 

“No problem, Daichi. I hope you have a good evening.” Suga was planning to head to bed now that he’d taken care of that situation. 

“You too, Suga. Bye.” Daichi said, hanging up a few moments later. 

Suga smiled, setting his phone to charge before shifting to cuddle Oikawa. Oikawa seemed like he was already asleep, Suga pressing his chest into the brunette’s back. 

“You’re evil.” Oikawa muttered, pressing back into Suga as Suga adjusted the covers. 

“Maybe.” Suga whispered back, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa sighed, clearly deciding sleep was more important than continuing that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I need to explain anything in more depth about this omegaverse. I do my best to keep up with comments as well. I apologize for this being a little late! 
> 
> Also, a slight heads up- if nothing gets posted for two weeks, its because I don't have access to the internet to post. I hope this is not the case, but I don't want you all to think I abandoned this!


	7. New Friendships, Break-ups, and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed Tooru's name towards the end.

Daichi was the first again to arrive at the clubroom for morning practice. He unlocked the gym first before heading to put his bags away. Unlike normal, he waited for a certain second year alpha to come. 

On the way in, Daichi had thought over what Suga said last night. When Daichi had taken the classes Nishinoya was currently in, he certainly remembered being told multiple times that certain questions where not appropriate to ask omegas. Heats and mating were two of those topics. It would have been better, though not great, for Nishinoya to ask if Asahi wanted to carry children. 

The others came in quietly. Most weren’t awake enough to care that Daichi was still in the clubroom. Daichi currently had papers in his hand anyways, looking over the weekend schedule. 

Nishinoya came into the locker, talking animatedly to a rather asleep-looking Tanaka. 

Daichi let them have their conversation until Nishinoya was changed. Only Tanaka, Botuko, Kuroo and Iwaizumi were in the clubroom. Semi had herded most of the others out to get training started. Daichi was sure the other third years had noted his expression and only stayed around to hear what Daichi was about to say. 

“Nishinoya.” Daichi finally said, causing the libero to look up. 

“Yeah, Daichi?” 

“Why is it, that after I told you to be respectful last night, that I heard you asking that omega inappropriate and personal questions last night?” Daichi couldn’t help but frown. 

Nishinoya paused, pursing his lips. “I swear I didn’t ask anything insensitive! I told Asahi-san multiple times that he didn’t have to answer my questions. I even apologized!” 

“Really? So you apologized for asking about his choice of suppressants or thoughts on mating versus university?” He sent a glare to Kuroo, who was beginning to look like he was about to start laughing. 

“I..” Nishinoya frowned, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I maybe got overexcited. I got off the phone right after that! Like, Asahi didn’t even have time to answer!” 

Daichi sighed. “That’s not the point, Nishinoya. You still asked him after I told you to be careful, and I am sure you were warned in class not to ask such things.” 

Noya just huffed. “Okay! I get it. I fucked up. What do you want me to do? Skip practice to go apologize to him?” 

“No, you’re not skipping practice. But before class I think you should at least send him a text apologizing. Your luckily it was me who found out, and coach.” Daichi figured that though informal, Asahi would be able to read the text when he had time. 

Nishinoya nodded, before narrowing his eyes. “How did you find out?” 

Bokuto lost it then. He laughed, slapping Nishinoya on his back. “Only you could get told off by Daichi and then ask how he knew.” 

The others left for practice. Daichi considered his options, watching the others leave. “Suga is best friends with Asahi. Your questions caused enough distress from Asahi that Suga felt the need to inform me. I suggest you be more careful with how you treat Asahi in the future.” The only reason Daichi said it was to help Nishinoya. He knew after watching the libero practice for over a year that Noya meant nothing by it, but others would not see such carelessness as so. 

“I know, Daichi. Thanks for talking to me before telling anyone.” 

Nishinoya paused in the doorway, clearly about to go race into the gym. “I’ll find out the answers some other way.” And Nishinoya did run from the clubroom, leaving a scowling Daichi to follow. 

No one said being Captain was easy. 

\----

Asahi didn’t see the texts from Nishinoya until lunch. Or, at least, Asahi didn’t send any responses until then. 

>From Nishinoya  
ASAHI-SAN!!!!!  
I was informed my questions last night were inappropriate and insensitive  
I would like to apologize  
I got overexcited and spoke without thinking  
Please forgive me!!! (TT_TT)

Asahi blushed at the texts when he read them, but he felt tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding inside of him relax. Nishinoya didn’t seem the type to care about the answers to the questions, and this confirmed it to Asahi. However, the only person he’d told about the conversation was Suga. So, Suga must have spoken to Daichi. Asahi wanted to confirm that Suga had spoken to Daichi before responding to Nishinoya. 

Lunch was the first opportunity to talk to his best friend. 

“Suga,” Asahi offered his phone, which showed the texts, “Why did you tell Daichi about the conversation?” 

Suga glanced over the texts, his expression showing pleasure. “Because, they were inappropriately personal questions and you became upset by being asked them. He is supposed to apologize, which he did.” 

Asahi felt a blush creeping up as at least Tendou looked curious about the conversation topic. He took his phone back, clearly debating. 

“Asahi, if you accept his apology, you should let him know. Those texts are hours old, which he could take as in acceptance.” Suga prompted. It was clear Suga wasn’t at all apologetic about his actions. 

>From Asahi  
It’s alright, Nishinoya-san. I just got a little overwhelmed. 

>From Nishinoya  
(;_;) I’m sorry!!!!

>From Asahi  
It’s ok. 

“Answering the questions may help you be less anxious, especially if you plan on becoming friends with this alpha.” Tendou guessed the conversation correctly, somehow. “You’d stop worrying about not being acceptable for one.” 

Suga turned to Tendou, frowning. “Would you answer questions about your thoughts on mating, heat suppressants and the choice of going to a university over mating?” 

Tendou shrugged. “It’s nothing to be ashamed off, Suga. I never understood why it’s such a big deal. Besides, the libero doesn’t seem the type to care what the answers are.” 

“How did you know it was Nishinoya?” Asahi looked up from his lunch. 

“Semisemi texted that Daichi was angry this morning at their libero.” Tendou grinned. 

That almost made Asahi feel worse. Tendou’s suggestion stuck in his mind though. He honestly considered the possibility that Nishinoya maybe wouldn’t care. Nishinoya wouldn’t judge Asahi. 

>From Asahi  
If you want, I’d answer them still

Asahi had no clue the reaction his text caused at the alpha school. 

Nishinoya often sat with Tanka at lunch. Noya had been discussing random topics with his friend when his phone buzzed again. The contents of the text message made him swell with happiness. 

“I knew it!” He looked to Tanaka, who stared back confused. Noya shoved the phone at Tanaka, standing up. “I knew Asahi wouldn’t care. I’ve got to go show Daichi!” 

Tanaka’s eyes widen. “Noya, are you crazy? Just because the omega says it’s okay, doesn’t mean it is!” 

“But, this proves that Daichi lecturing me this morning was wrong!” Noya argued. 

“Noya, no! He’s our captain. At least, I don’t know, think about telling him before practice. Class is going to start in a few minutes, so I’m sure he doesn’t want to be bothered.” Tanaka didn’t want to even think about how pissed Daichi would be. 

Noya frowned, clearly still thinking of going. 

“Reply to Asahi rather than going to talk to Daichi.” It was the only thing that Tanka could think of saying. 

Flopping back into his chair, Noya huffed. “Okay fine.” 

>From Nishinoya  
Thanks. Maybe we could call sometime soon? 

>From Asahi  
Sure. Class is starting for me

>From Nishinoya  
(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
Have fun!

\----

It was after their third game of the weekend that Semi finally sought out Ushijima. The other alpha’s team was just leaving the court, whereas Semi had his game earlier that afternoon but their team had stayed to watch the last match of the day. 

Semi smiled to the few team members he knew on Ushijima’s team, though his attention was pulled towards the tall alpha himself. Ushijima looked stoic as always, which also meant he had little to no expression. 

“Hey Ushijima, do you have a moment?” Semi asked, although he knew the other captain was not pleased. 

“Of course.” Ushijima still frowned, leading them to a slightly more secluded area. 

“Good game.” Semi smiled slightly, studying Ushijima. All he got was a nod. “I think it would be best we formally end our relationship as lovers, though I would like to stay friends.” 

Ushijima nodded. Both knew this would happen at some point, since Semi went to a different high school. 

“I think that’s fair. Have you found an omega?” Ushijima asked softly, his expression softening slightly. 

Semi shrugged. “Possibly. So far I would just consider him friends.” Tendou texted Semi almost non-stop. Tendou had been one of the many omegas whom had come to see the matches yesterday. 

“If you ever need something, I will be here for you.” Ushijima said the words softly. 

Semi just smiled, not liking that his throat constricted slightly. This was supposed to have been easy. Their relationship probably should have ended a long time ago. In fact, what the two alphas had barely qualified as anything more than friends with benefits. 

“I’ll see you at the match next week. Take care of yourself, Eita.” Ushijima had taken Semi’s hand as he spoke, gently pulling the other alpha closer. Most would consider the hug to have been uncharacteristic of Ushijima, but Semi knew otherwise. Semi allowed himself to linger a moment before pulling away. 

“I look forward to it. And take care of yourself too. I’m sorry if you get awkward questions due to this.” Semi could feel the stares of what must have been half of Ushijima’s team as he stepped back. 

Ushijima glanced to them, his expression a glare. “No worries. I’ll text you tonight.”

Just like that, a five-year causal relationship was over. Semi stood there for a while after Ushijima left. He was found by Bokuto, the ace ushering him to the bus. 

\----

Bokuto was known for mainly two things: his wild spiky white tipped hair and the fact he never read too hard into a situation. Or maybe the second one should have been his love for owls. That’s beside the point.

Currently, Bokuto stood at the receptionist desk of the counseling office. He’d been waiting for the directories to come out, and was determined to be first to get one. 

A directory book could be for alphas or omegas. Beta’s rarely got one due to their large population size. To get one, the requester must be in their third year of high school. It was the only time a directory would be available. A specialized government department was in charge of putting them together yearly. The reason for the directory was to allow graduating alphas and omegas the chance to get to know others of the opposite secondary gender. 

Strict rules were placed on the usage of directories, though the rules often applied to alphas. Generally, the contents of the book were not to be placed on any website. If the owner chose to reach out to a person listed in the book, the owner must listen to the wishes of that person. That meant that if someone did not wish to be communicated with, there would be no contact. The book could not be sold or given away. If the owner no longer wished to have possession of the book, he was to send it to a special address, free of charge, for confidential disposal. 

Each person listed in the directory had the right not to be listed. The person could choose what information to put into it, but most chose just simple facts such as favorite food, saying, color, activity. 

Some students decided never to look at them, wanting a very natural relationship. Bokuto was not one of those people. Though, he honestly was only interested to see what Akaashi’s page held. A very not-manly squeal left Bokuto’s lips as he was finally given the book, having to sign about ten different papers to get it. 

Bokuto clutched the book in his arms, pleased to have wasted over half his lunch break to get this. He returned to his classroom, settling in his cleared desk before taking a moment to just stare at the book. 

“They came in?” Kuroo asked, glancing to the book. The black-haired alpha behind Bokuto, leaning forward in an attempt to see over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Yes!” Bokuto grinned, touching the cover with light fingers. 

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Kuroo pressed. 

Bokuto huffed. “I am! I just have to get myself mentally ready.” 

Kuroo arched an eyebrow. “Scared his page isn’t going to be in there?” 

“It will be.” Bokuto had faith it would. Biting his lip, he flicked to the back to find Akaashi’s name. There were more names than he thought. Bokuto was glad the names were listed by school, able to more easily find Akaashi that way. 

“I bet you’d be able to find out more about him through social media than one of these.” Kuroo wouldn’t be requesting a book. He thought such things were outdated. 

Bokuto waved his hand, flicking to the right page before freezing in shock. Most omegas apparently still had their pictures professionally taken. Akaashi looked stunning. Akaashi was dressed in semi-formal wear, leaning against a wall. His hair was the prefect mix of curls and messiness. His expression was could be described to some as bored, but Bokuto loved it. 

Next to the picture held Akaashi’s information. 

**Name:** Akaashi Keiji  
**Gender:** Male  
**Secondary Gender:** Omega, Class A  
**Age:** 17  
**Date of Birth:** December 5  
**Height:** 182.3 cm  
**Weight:** 70.7 kg  
**Favorite Food:** boiled rapeseed plants with mustard dressing  
**Preferred Activity:** Volleyball  
**Contact Method:** Phone number – xxx  
**Other Information:** I prefer if you choose to contact me, please don’t do so at random hours of the night. I will do my best to respond, but I am rather busy with school. 

Bokuto loved it. 

“Are you going to text him?” Kuroo asked, causing Bokuto to startle ever so slightly. 

“No.” Bokuto closed the book as more students came in. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, but wanted to protect the privacy of the omegas from those who were not interested. 

“Then why did you get it?” Kuroo questioned. 

Bokuto finally turned around to study the messy-haired alpha behind him. “Because I could. Because my parents got one and still have theirs. It’s like taking a picture at the entrance ceremony. It’s a bit like a once in a life time thing to get.” 

“But it only holds current third years.” Kuroo groaned. Bokuto had helped him figure out that a certain very tall, skinny blonde with glasses was only a first-year omega. 

“My interests right now are on a current third year.” Bokuto remarked. “Besides, I’ll get his phone number soon.” 

Kuroo laughed at this. “You only hope you do.” 

They hadn’t seen the omega team since that practice match. 

\----

Something was making noise. Kyoutani rolled over, the incessant beeping waking him up. He grunted, picking up his phone and clicking off the notification before his sleep-filled brain caught up to the noise. 

He’d set a specific tone on the off chance Yaku’s ID bracelet sent an alert. The beeping was annoying, and not one he used before. When his brain caught up, he snatched his phone back up. 

Yaku’s heart was racing, and his stress levels were way high. GPS meant nothing since Kyountani wasn’t sure where the third year was. 

What the hell was Yaku doing? 

Kyoutani pressed call, noting it was close to two in the morning. Way to late (early?) for this shit. 

“Are you safe?” Kyoutani said as soon as Yaku picked up the line. 

“Kyoutani?” Yaku’s voice was rough from sleep, and muffled. 

“Yaku, are you safe? I got an alert. You were seriously stressed.” Kyoutani repeated, trying to keep himself calm so he didn’t set his own band off. 

There was a slight rustling on the other side of the line. “Yes. I.. I had a bad dream.” Yaku sighed. “It’s nothing, really. I was already trying to go back to sleep.” 

Kyoutani felt the slightest blush cover his cheeks, but he swallowed. “Do you want to talk about it?” He muttered, closing his eyes. 

“Not tonight.” Yaku responded, he sounded exhausted. “Thanks, for calling me Kyoutani. I feel better.” 

“Sure. Sleep well, Yaku.” Kyoutani hung up, holding his phone for a minute. 

Getting the alert had freaked him out. Kyoutani had never expected to get a stress alert from Yaku, as he always seemed so calmed. It must had been a pretty freaky nightmare to cause his body that sort of physical reaction. 

Kyoutani looked to clock once more before curling back in his sheets. He was so used to his father coming home at random points during the night that he missed the sounds of his father walking to his own room. 

\----

Daich’s team faced Ushijima’s team in the district finals. After five close sets, Daichi’s team took their third set win. For the first time in the past three years, Daichi’s team won. Both teams were known for making it to the district finals the past three years. It meant that Ushijima’s team would begin training for the spring tournament, while Daichi’s team went to represent the Miyagi Prefecture in the national Interhigh tournament. 

\----

Oikawa stared at his phone. Well, at the text message on his phone. It was from his father, saying his mother was back in the country and that he was expected to be home after practice. She had not been back to their house since leaving in elementary school. In fact, he was certain she had a penthouse in Tokyo now. 

“Damn.” He sighed, putting away his phone for now. 

Suga glanced to him from across the room. Oikawa shrugged. It had been a break between classes, but it was ending in a minute or so. 

Oikawa forgot about the text too. He actually completely forgot about it. His father sent a second text that he found waiting for him after practice.

“Suga-chan! I have to go back home tonight.” Oikawa complained, slipping back into his formal uniform. 

“Really?” Suga responded. 

How many months had it been since Oikawa hadn’t slept in Suga’s bed? Since the end of their second year of high school, probably. 

“Yeah. I wonder if they are getting a divorce.” Oikawa muttered, putting his practice gear away more rapidly than normal. “I’ll text you later what it’s about.” 

Suga realized Oikawa was leaving rapidly. He closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa’s lips before smiling brightly. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Call me if you need me.” Suga spoke softly. 

Oikawa nodded with a sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oikawa gathered his bags before walking out of the gym. The only way he’d make it home on time, or at least by the time his father set, would be to sprint. 

That would be way too much training after another killer practice. Expect, his fathers’ car sat just outside of the gate. Top of the line Audi sports car. Sleek black. 

“Of course, he doesn’t trust me.” Oikawa muttered, throwing his bags in the back of the trunk. 

“Hello, father.” Oikawa muttered. 

“Tooru, hello. I had to get out of the house.” The older alpha said. In the confined space, Oikawa could sense how tense his father. 

“What does dearest mother want?” Oikawa asked, playing around on his phone. 

“I’m not sure.” The words were growled out. Apparently, his father wasn’t impressed at having his schedule interrupted either. 

“Wonderful.” Oikawa muttered. 

Over the past years, Oikawa had continued to stay friendly with his father. He’d learned shortly after his mother left why she left. His mother insisted the only way to ensure Oikawa would have a good life was to sign a mating contract. His father frowned at the idea. The only reason they ended up together was a marriage contract their parents put together. The fragile bond over having a son was destroyed by the different ideals of two alphas. 

Oikawa just sighed as they pulled up to the house. 

“I’ll get your bags.” Hi father said, which had Oikawa frowning. It meant he didn’t have an excuse to go up to his room and shower. 

“I guess I’ll go greet mother.” Oikawa muttered, walking into the house. 

The atmosphere was incredibly stiff. It matched the look of the house. A maid came regularly to ensure the furniture stayed dusk free and clean, but the cleanliness accented how stark the place was. 

“Good evening, mother.” Oikawa smiled, settling on the couch opposite of her chair. Apparently, dinner would wait. Tea was set out on the table. 

“Yes, hello son.” She was messing around on her phone, only clicking it shut when Oikawa’s father entered the room. 

“You look,” She paused as she glanced up, her stern expression slipping for half a second, “well.” 

Oikawa nodded. “The same to you.” 

Letting her lead the conversation was easier than attempting to figure out what she wanted. Oikawa’s father sat at the other end of the sofa from Oikawa. 

“Are the rumors you are the captain of the new omega volleyball team true?” Oikawa paused at the word that tumbled from her mouth. 

“Yes.” Oikawa kept his gaze level, not quite looking her in the eyes. 

He watched her lips press into a frown. “You will quit it, tomorrow.”

Oikawa frowned in turn, anger surging through his veins. “No, mother. I won’t. I’m the captain.” 

“Do not use that tone on me.” She snapped, her strong presence flooding the room. 

OIkawa was not used to his mother any longer. Feeling the presence and power she held made him shiver. It also terrified him slightly. Though Oikawa wanted to flee, he clenched his teeth. 

“I will not have my son pretending to be an alpha. Everyone knows an omega playing a sport is a joke. You got your one game, and lost. In the next tournament, you will lose in the first match. With it, you will lose all the time you’ve spent wasting in a gym instead of meeting with alphas of your year as potential mates and time you should be studying. You need to get into a top university, which certainly will not be through this petty sports dream.” She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. 

The room felt like it was suffocating Oikawa. He was startled by the soft growl his father omitted, breaking the tense atmosphere. Oikawa kept his eyes to his mother. He knew his father could care less if he played volleyball or slept the afternoon away. 

“What?” She snapped at her husband instead. 

“Let’s talk in the kitchen.” Oikawa’s father spoke softly. 

“No. If Tooru can’t even handle this, he has no right to stand on a court facing a team of alphas.” She turned her focus back on Oikawa. 

“We are equals on the court.” Oikawa stood, not going to listen to this. Before she could speak, he held up a hand. “Also, at least the alphas my age have better control over their emotions than you do.” 

Oikawa walked from the room. He picked up his bags before heading upstairs. One night here wouldn’t kill him. 

“TOORU!” It was the first time in years he’d heard her yell. That alone had him pause. “DO NOT walk away from this conversation. Come back in here and apologize.” 

Oikawa turned, looking at his mother. Her expression was one of fury. Had he truly expected something else, no. But it had been worth a shot. He set his bags back down slowly. Oikawa returned to the room, bowing slightly. 

“I’m sorry, mother. May I be excused from the conversation? I won’t quit the volleyball team.” He stood, staring her in the eyes again. 

Within moments, she stood infront of Oikawa. His last growth spurt had him taller than his mother now. The slightest smirk slipped across Oikawa’s lips. She noticed it instantly. 

“You will quit the club, Tooru. I was giving you the option to do it, but you forget that you are still in my care. I am your legal guardian and alpha. If you do not quit by lunch tomorrow, I will have a meeting with the school’s president. So, you may be excused. Maybe some time to think will give you sense.” She didn’t bother to wait for an answer, returning to the living room to pick up her phone, which happened to be ringing. 

It took Oikawa a few seconds to gather his thoughts. His heart was pounding at the threat. Yes, he had forgotten she was his legal guardian, but could she really force him to quit? The team was gaining popularity. Despite her thoughts, Oikawa knew there was omegas in all level of sports, even professional teams. 

“I’ll bring you some dinner, Tooru.” His father prompted, standing from where he sat. Maybe he would talk some sense into his mother. 

Oikawa nodded, mutely picking up his belongings before heading upstairs. After closing his door, he pulled out his phone and called the only person he wanted to be with at the moment. 

“Oikawa, what’d she want?” Suga’s sounded so happy. 

Oikawa felt his throat constricting again. “She wants me to quit volleyball.” 

“What?” Suga sounded as shocked as Oikawa felt. 

“She thinks it’s a joke. Told me I was wasting my time. Somehow, she knew I was the captain too.” Oikawa rubbed angrily at his eyes, realizing they had filled with tears. “The worst part is after I said no a couple times, she said she would come to our school tomorrow.”

Suga let out a soft hum. “Everything will work out for the best, okay? Let’s leave morning practice early and go talk with Takeda-sensei about this. I’m sure he’ll be able to help out.” 

Oikawa hadn’t even thought about morning practice. He let out a soft sigh. “I’ll do my best to make it. I’m not sure if my mother will let me.” 

“If nothing else, say you need to talk to Coach tomorrow morning. I would not mention leaving the team or giving back your jersey, but just that you need to talk to Coach. If you don’t show up, it’ll be okay. Morning practice isn’t mandatory.” Suga always had the best ideas. 

A soft knock on Oikawa’s door startled him. “I’ve got to go. Bye.” He clicked off his phone, knowing Suga wouldn’t hold it against him for suddenly hanging up. 

“Come in.” Oikawa said more loudly, rubbing his eyes again for a moment. 

It was his father who opened the door, balancing a tray filled with food. “I brought you dinner.” He walked to Oikawa’s practically untouched desk, setting the tray down. 

“I can’t take off work to be at your school tomorrow.” Oikawa’s father informed him. “However, I wrote a short letter expressing my thoughts on the issue. It’s under your plate. If you think it would aid you, I hope you use it.” 

Oikawa nodded, not moving from where he sat. His father walked to the door, clearly unsettled. 

“I don’t think you playing volleyball is pointless. If it makes you happy, I’ll figure out a way to get you to keep playing.” The father offered Oikawa a slight smile. “Despite what your mother thinks, I’m proud of you for being the captain.” 

His father left after that, closing Oikawa’s door softly as he did so. The words shocked the brunette omega, but also gave him a bit of hope. Or maybe that feeling was the fact that Oikawa was absolutely starving, and the food looked to be from his favorite restaurant. He flipped open his phone as he stood slowly from the bed, glancing at the text there. 

>From Suga  
Feel free to call back

>To Suga  
Dad brought me some dinner, going to eat

>To Suga  
He wants me to keep playing

It was easier to type the words out after shoving his mouth full of rice. He polished the food off easily, practice twice a day having made him absolutely starving. Oikawa thought for a moment about taking the empty tray back to the kitchen, but decided against it. He did pick up the letter underneath the bowl, staring at the sealed envelope. 

Of course, his father sealed it making it almost impossible to read it. Almost being the key word. Oikawa tore the envelope open. He pulled out the paper, looking at his father’s neat writing. 

The letter brought a slight smile to his lips. First, it was rigidly formal. Second, it was written on his company’s’ letterhead. Third, and finally, his father stated he fully supported Oikawa’s interest in volleyball. Oikawa refolded the letter, getting out a spare envelope he had in his unused desk before resealing it. The letter went into his school bag. 

Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.

Somehow, Oikawa was not surprised to find himself pulled out his afternoon classes. He’d made it to morning practice without incident, and relayed to Takeda-sensei the issues he was having. Takeda, shocked, promise to do what he could as well to keep Oikawa on the team. 

Nothing could stop his mother from attempting this. 

“I’d like you to take Tooru off the volleyball team.” She stated, frowning. “I worry the time spent on these silly activities will take away from his chances to get into a good school and find a good alpha.” 

The president appeared flustered. He was an omega himself, but the frustration was most likely due to the unscheduled appointment. 

“Those are both valid concerns.” It was a soothing technique, Oikawa hoped. 

“Yes, they are. Tooru is stubborn at times, but I do not want his image ruined by this silliness.” She pounced on the president’s words. 

Oikawa stared out the window. The president had a wonderful view of the courtyard of their school. 

“Our school prides itself on staying up-to-date on omega health issues and school best practices.” The president offered a smile, “please, allow me a moment to pull up your son’s file.” 

She nodded. “Please do.” 

It took less than a moment, however, the older omega printed something. He offered to Oikawa’s mother, who took the paper and stared at it. 

“What is this?” Her tone was starting to lose the politeness. 

Oikawa glanced over at the paper. He could see it was a chart with a good amount of numbers underneath. 

“We track each of our students based off grades, class performance, participation, extracurricular activities, self-assessments and so on. Your son is within the top 5 percent of his class from grades alone. On top of that, he has never had any major socialization issues. The only issue noted on his file was back in grade school when, like many children, he didn’t quite like to exercise.” The president paused for a moment, “Since he picked up playing volleyball, I would say he has grown socially. I currently do not see an issue with him playing volleyball.” 

Score one for the school president. 

Oikawa glanced to his mother again as he heard the slightest crinkling of paper. She looked furious. 

“As his guardian, I am asking you to remove him from the team.” She was seriously attempting to keep her tone in check. 

The president sighed softly. “I have listed that you currently share custody with your husband. If he feels the same, I cannot fight the wishes of both of you. However, I highly advise you to rethink this. I didn’t want to reveal this yet as it is the teams’ choice, but I have already been contacted by the top universities around Japan asking if our third years would play in the spring tournament. Also, by being captain of the team, your son has more contact with alphas and betas than almost all other students here. Omegas on sports teams provide-” 

“I don’t care.” Oikawa’s mother cut over the president. “If you won’t take him off the team, I’ll have him transferred.

Oikawa’s heart sank, unable to look from the president. 

“If you attempt to do so, you’ll need your husbands signed approval as well.” The president stood as she did. “Not to forget the instability this could cause.” 

“I will be in contact.” Her tone was venous. She stormed from the office, leaving a rather shocked Oikawa behind. 

Oikawa slowly looked back at the president, who was staring at the open door in turn. Oikawa stood slowly, offering the president a smile. 

“My father supports me playing. He wished for you to have this due to his absence. I’ll return to class now.” Oikawa pulled the letter from inside of his jacket pocket. He offered to the president, who took the letter with both hands. 

The president opened it with a sigh. After glancing over the letters, his expression turned sadder. “My office is always open to you, if you need to talk about this.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Thank you. I’ll return to class now.” Oikawa gave a slight bow, leaving the office. He couldn’t remember of word of what he was taught this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize this is absolutely massively late. I apologize for that. I had great plans, and life got in the way. Not really a huge surprise I guess. 
> 
> For those who don't know, I am studying right now for professional exams and will be studying through August. I also took up triathlon training to keep sane. Between those two and attempted to be a proper adult with three meals a day, I found that I have practically no time to do anything. However, I do hope to keep updating this maybe once a month. I've got some great plans, some plots to work out and a ton of little ideas to write out. Hopefully it will all workout. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and support!


End file.
